Rinse! Repeat?
by DownMemoryLane2017
Summary: There, alone, stood a figure. A boy yet an old man. Strong body unmarked by life's challenges, scarred soul reflecting far too many struggles. Or: Another Obi-Wan goes back in time story, finds himself in his teenage body on Melida/Daan and has to start all over again. Disclaimer: Wish and pray all I can and still Star Wars doesn't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Passage from the journal of Ben Kenobi, 999 ARR (after Ruusan Reformation)

 _Yesterday the Force woke me with her sorrowful call. 17 years have gone by and still they won't quit. 17 years since the fall of the Republic, the massacre of the Jedi... 17 years since Anakin fell and Luke and Leia were born._

 _Vader keeps searching for me long after all others have decided such is a lost cause. And in his search he keeps finding those few of us still alive. Slaughtering all those that stand in his way._

 _Her screams are nothing new to me but I thought I'd heard the last of them a few years past after that business with Ahsoka, upon my death. I was wrong just I was wrong then to think I had finally found peace. But that was not to be and I was called back. My time has not yet come._

 _For long I believed I could take Luke as my apprentice, now… my body is breaking down, old wounds from the war have always been felt. This is true, but now I feel as if my age has doubled, my body has a hard time responding to my needs even with the help of the Force. I haven't left Tatooine since that fateful day, my body finally too broken down to do more than endure._

 _I am haunted by dreams of the past and visions of what is to come. I spend my days in meditation deepening my connection to the Force searching for answers, training those abilities still in my reach for my body allows little else. Long hours constructing holocrons – detailing techniques, abilities and knowledge erased by the Empire. I hope one day these will reach the right hands. I know I won't be the one passing them on, I have foreseen my death too many times to believe otherwise. I can only keep them hidden and protected until the time comes._

 _I have seen what is to come. My connection to the Unifying Force has always been strong and though I wasn't given to Force visions now they come to me every night. I have witnessed in many a prophetic dream the fall of the Empire, the struggles and loss and sacrifice needed to reach that point. I have also foreseen the fall of another Skywalker and new threats future generations will be hard pressed to face._

 _Yoda would advise caution and patience, but moths of constant visions are a clear warning and I feel it's right to make preparations._

 _I will accept my fate when it comes. Yet, I cannot fail Luke as I have failed his father._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Summary: Obi-Wan is trying to create an anchor point to help Luke in the future... things don't go his way.

Ben Kenobi sat still in the hot sands of Tatooine. Night was just falling, the temperature dropping and he was in as much of a comfortable position as his too often battered body could get in, but even so Ben was finding meditation hard to achieve.

Visions of late troubled him, the decision he had come to and the disapproval from his old master as well.

Having an argument with a ghost was a rather unsatisfying proposition, they always had the last word to any disagreement guaranteed. All they had to do was fade away and there one stood, mouth open like an idiot… Qui-Gon Jinn was particularly fond of ending their disagreements this way.

Despite Qui-Gon's resistance to the idea, Ben could feel he was on the right path, all the information he, Ahsoka and Ferus had collected over the years gave him the knowledge of what to do, step by step.

What he was trying to accomplish come dangerously close to some Sith techniques. He would anchor himself in this reality, so that when his death came not only his conscience remained capable of interacting with living Force sensitives, he would be able to influence the world around him. Obi-Wan hoped to give Luke the best chance in the fights to come. And then destroy that anchor, for insanity lay down that path.

The first step was meditation, he had to reach beyond the shadows, as deep as he could go, he must leave a clear imprint of his memories and experiences or it wouldn't work … but every time he had tried the nightmares and visions left him out of balance and he would drop out of meditation. So now here he sat, in this little oasis in this sorry excuse of a planet, this nexus of the force, with his river stone in hand… and could almost hear the little green troll saying "Do or do not…"

"There is no try." Ben murmured to himself. And so, do he would.

With that thought firmly in place Ben, once more, let himself sink into the Force, the nexus helping him keep his center, taking him deep in its currents. He let his thoughts lead him where they would, not fighting them, just letting them flow, feeling them… he'd learned long ago the folly of ignoring or denying one's feelings, some situations required you to truly let yourself feel to move on – a more experienced interpretation on the code that had taken him long to accept.

He went deeper in the Force all the time recalling his memories. Those he would share with future generations. All his experience, his hopes and dreams, even his failures. He would leave as much as he could for those that sought the path to find.

It was like jumping from a waterfall into a turbulent river. There was too much pressure, too much movement, too much sound. Information came too fast to his senses and Ben felt untethered, pulled in all directions at the same time.

Once again feeling the heat of Mustafar on his skin, the pain of muscles overtired, of wounds inflicted both physically and emotionally. He could hear Anakin screaming at him of his hate, could hear himself reply with words of love and hope destroyed. Reliving this scene, this duel always brought pain and guilt and despair. If, if, if… was always the question. In hindsight so many mistakes had been made by all, so many choices forced on everyone. Ben let himself feel the pain in full and then let it flow out of him into the Force. The scars would always remain, but they were just scars, they only held power if he let them have it.

The images in his mind changed, more pain as he was once again shot down by his own troops; feeling the ripples in the force, hearing Its scream as the Jedi died one by one in a matter of moments, thousands of lives gone; walking through the temple with Yoda after the purge, seeing the bodies of brothers and sisters slain, the younglings so cruelly cut down by one they thought a savior; Geonosis, Thule, Muunilinst, Rhen Var, Jabiim, Raxus Prime, Ryloth, Mandalore, Utapau and more, so many places, so many battles; clones dying by the hundreds, friends fighting, dying, some slowly turning or long gone; The Naboo blockade again, Qui-Gon ignoring the call to wait, a single mistake – but it was all it took, always.

So many deaths, it was too much.

Memories he hadn't thought about for a long time, came to him then. Memories of old intertwined with those recent memories that had hidden them.

His first day at the Temple – he was so young, so frightened, but everything had been new and the structures awe inspiring. His last happy day there – he'd had dinner with those friends still alive and Anakin and his Padawan – it had been a noisy affair for Jedi, celebrating Ahsoka's name day. The last time he'd seen the Temple… So many dead, old and young, no mercy for those that could not even defend themselves. His broken heart, shattered.

His first glimpse of Yoda, coming forward to greet a scared and excited youngling, heavy-lidded eyes looking sleepy, leaning on his staff. "Far to come, far to go it is," he had said. "Seek what you are looking for, you will. Find it here, you shall. Listen."

The sound of the fountains. The river that ran behind the Temple. The chimes that the cook had hung in a tree in the kitchen gardens. He had noticed those things then, the simple things that made life full, the simple moments that made it beautiful in its imperfection, that grounded a person in light, and something in him had uncurled. He had thought, for the first time, that he could feel at home there. He had forgotten in the last years, but these moments still existed, even in the middle of war, of death and suffering – there was hope, there were dreams and kindness – even in a solitary hut in the middle of the desert – there was the possibility of laughter and beauty. He just had to keep his eyes open to find them.

Yoda's lessons. "Strength you have, Obi-Wan. Patience you have as well, but find it, you must. It is there within you. Search you will, until you find it and hold it. Learn to use it, you must. Learn that it will save you, you will."

He would always remember them. As he would the defeated, sadden look the old master had as he went into exile to Dagobah. And the strength still in that old frame, the belief that a time would come again for the Jedi.

Good memories. Bad memories. They were all part of him, they made him, changed him.

Ben could feel the stone in his hand he used its heat to anchor himself, to walk through his memories without losing his way. But it was so hard, for all the memories called to him.

That stone had saved him and then accompanied him through his apprenticeship. He remembers later giving it to Anakin, explaining its story and such simple gift had made the little boy smile as if Obi-Wan had given him a new pod-racer. It had been left behind years later; the one thing he'd taken with him from the temple into his exile. Tainted by all the pain and fear that occurred there, but containing all the care of the years before.

A visit home. His mother, softness and light. His father, a laugh full-bodied and rich. His sister sharing a piece of fruit with him. A soft cheek pressed against his – "I carry you always, Obi." Good-bye was so painful, so hard. To this day he did not know if that memory had been real, a vision or just wishful thinking on his part. But did it really matter? It was one of those moments that make one smile when the loneliness encroaches in the heart.

White hot pain flared in his head. The Force was moving through him like a storm, battering at his inner shields. They were in a deplorable state, he tried to reinforce them but could do little. His connection to the Force was somehow changing. Ben felt a spike of fear and immediately worked to let it go as more memories came his way.

Battlefield after battlefield flashed in his mind. Cody, Rex and their brothers giving cover as Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka mounted another suicidal offensive against innumerous droids.

Ben had never gotten to the conclusion if the Force hated or loved him, the way it kept seeing him through those desperate situation it put him in to begin with.

Bodies running into blaster fire on some crazy offensive. Fighters swarming ships in amazing stunts devised by Anakin. Bodies on the ground again and again and again, amid lifeless droids. The strain on the face of his fellow councilors, the worry obvious on Bail and Padmé as the republic went ever further away from its ideals and corruption become blatant.

So much loss.

Qui-Gon... "Don't center on your fears."

Reeft never got enough to eat, but always willing to share. A good friend, a loyal one. Ben remembered finding his body alongside his Padawan's, on the temple corridors, both dead defending younglings.

Garen Muln, loved anything that had to do with flying, they'd spent hours together building models of ships, thinking of ways they could improve them. Garen had gone on to do exactly that. Alongside Anakin, modifying the battleships the republic used in the war, making them faster, with greater defences, improving weapon systems and reaction times. The last Ben had seen of him, he was still recovering from his stay in the Ilum caves, thinking of taking a boy to complete his training. They'd said their goodbye's knowing this would be the last they'd see each other.

Garen died a couple of years later defending Ferus Olin's asteroid base from Vader. He and a couple of other surviving masters had bought enough time for the boy he'd trained and many others to escape and join the resistance. Garen's death had almost taken Ben beyond the edge, to the Dark if not for Luke.

Bant. She loved the water. She was his best friend, growing up and would stand by him no matter what. Bant's eyes were beautiful, silver as dusk fell at the Temple, slowly as light took long to leave, if ever did it fade completely, on the city planet of Coruscant. Her death, another scar he carried.

This technique was harder to maintain than Ben had thought. It was a struggle to look back without bringing the more recent experiences to the fore. And so everything came at once. He could feel himself losing his grip on reality amidst this cacophony.

So many other faces… The memories were starting to lose focus. Siri whom he'd loved as he'd love Satine, both lost to him. Taria always teasing him, her body turning against itself in slow debilitating death. Quinlan Vos an admired older Padawan, later a friend, fallen and then coming back – Quin was simply put, crazy. Count Doku once a respected master then treacherous Sith, always so composed. Ventress, misguided, lost, searching death, so vulnerable at the core. Mace stern master, great friend. Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Ahsoka, Cody and Rex, Bail and Padmé… so many faces, so many friends… but these memories belonged not to a young Obi-Wan. Ben needed to find his way to the past.

Then came the first time he'd drawn his lightsaber. It had glowed as he activated it. Most of the Temple students had been clumsy those first few times. He had never been clumsy... well not with his weapon. The lightsaber had always felt right in his hand.

Pain. Burning, screaming. He struggled to find a way…

"Concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think…" but it was so hard, the moment was everywhere.

 _Too far. You've gone too far, Kenobi._

The Force was bright, he saw it – golden, strong, glowing, forming a barrier around his memories. It's construction gaining a familiar feeling… Ben just stopped. Letting go of his shields he stopped fighting and gave himself to those feelings.

The current took him from a million jumbled memories into a well-defined path and he let the flow take him along.

He had thought for sure the first memories he'd walk would be those of Bandomeer. Instead, Ben found himself beside a young boy strapped to a chair, humming metal rods screwed against his temples, the sterile smell of a lab, the sound of footsteps as a Phindian dressed in the old guards uniform stepped in his field vision. Well not an old uniform then. It would seem he was back.

The memory played on as young Obi-wan fought to protect the memories he'd horded carefully and hid behind strong shields. Living again this memory Ben was somewhat impressed by his own resilience at that age.

Initiates were taught shielding but only the basics, nothing on the level Obi-wan was instinctively using with the help of the Force. The shields he'd constructed were crude, but strong… He had built Force walls inside himself, enshrining every memory, even the haziest one. Embracing the painful with the good.

The droid in charge of the memory wipe, moved. The strange sensation that began in his temples moved inward burrowing, such a familiar sensation now. During the war how many times had his enemies tried to enter his mind, he and all his fellow Jedi had to develop stronger shields, different mental structures to hold the dark at bay. Not always successfully... just remembering that misguided trip with Bail to Zigoola, still made him want to hide and stay away from the world.

Instinctively Ben tried again to strengthen the shields. He knew he was reliving a memory, no matter how real it seemed he could not change the past, that was not the objective of what he was doing… still how could he avoid a reaction that was now second nature? Especially when he could feel his younger self's pain as if it was his in that moment.

Ben was caught off guard by the memories Obi-wan was protecting and almost got pulled into a new storm, but grounded himself on the moment he was reliving. It was both comfort and hurt. The boy he'd been could never imagine the suffering to come, all that he would witness and experience... Nor could the rule-abiding 25 year old, nor the cynic 35 year-old.

The boy was free to dream, the young man held on to the beliefs he'd been taught, the man could still hope… Ben held on with teeth and nails out of stubbornness and the desire to leave this world sticking it to the "Emperor".

Still, it was good to see a version of him that believed, hoped and was passionate in the defense of his ideals. Seeing himself now… he admired this boy. _Quite narcissistic Kenobi._

Yet the boy had often felt inadequate. Now, as a master of his own right, Ben was a more aware, he could judge with more realism, just as he could see this impromptu mission as a part of a web being weaved by the Force. Obi-Wan had grown in this mission, the connection he'd established with Guerra and Praxi would one day help during the war and after that with the rebellion.

In fact looking back he should have kept better contact with the friends he had made all over the galaxy, the Force lived in these connections and thrived on them, but after Melida/Dann… he'd tried too hard to be the perfect Padawan and follow the perceived rules the code involved.

Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed by a ripple in the Force.

 _Pay attention_ it said

It had something to do with the renewal process. Ben didn't understand were the warning was coming from, he couldn't remember this from before.

 _Look deeper._

The warning was directed at his younger self, but Obi-Wan hadn't the experience to acknowledge it with everything else going on, even if he instinctively tightened his shields… So Ben looked deeper in his stead. There was something strange, a pattern to the machines attack. He probed deeper in his memories, there… a familiar forbidding feeling.

His memories moved on.

What a truly peculiar experience. One moment he was this young Obi-Wan, felling everything anew, then he was Ben again, a separate being observing from outside and sometimes he was the two at the same time. It was both an immediate experience and surreal, for he felt distanced from all that was happening. He couldn't move as he wished no matter what he tried, but some moments seem to focus differently than when he was a boy. And to know he couldn't change the past was a different kind of torment.

He found himself on Gala, following the lost Obi-Wan, the young boy unsure of how to best act. Then a Galacian male stepped in his path and threatened him.

 _Ah!_ Ben remembered this… just not that answer of his. _Oh sweet Sith hells! Really?_

"I-I'm not a hill person… I just don't understand. Because I might be ugly, but I am not that ugly"

Ben groaned at that. Such eloquence! Such way with words! What would the fool's who'd named him "The Negotiator" say if they could see him now? If only he'd bothered to film every one of his youthful blunders, they might not have dubbed him so, nor named the damn ship after him. Well at least he'd got a kick out of destroying it in Griveous face.

Ben really pitied Qui-Gon right about now, his master had certainly had his work cut out for him.

Thank the Force for weird senses of humor as Obi-Wan escaped while the man laughed. Ben kept watching as the boy next thwarted the probot's surveillance with a well-timed distraction, stowed aboard prince Biju, no Baju? – _Something of the sort!_ – aboard the prince's ship and returned to Phindia. It was rather funny witnessing his impersonation of prince Beju (that's the name). He wasn't a half bad actor.

Ben – contrarily to what Obi-Wan saw most of the time – recognize Qui-Gon's pride in him and relief for his well-being. He could see how his younger self was slowly healing the wounds left behind by Xanatos.

Something he witnessed again and again as he walked through his memories of those first few months of their relationship. Padawan and Master had disagreements – one from lack of experience, the other from difficulty trusting, trust that was slowly building for both. They often butted heads – Obi-Wan from an excessive desire to prove he was worthy and Qui-Gon from an over-cautious attempt to not be disappointed once more.

Ben remembered well the first few years between Master and Padawan. The getting to know one another; the understanding of motivations and personalities, the discovery of quirks… the joy of success and the frustration with failures. The ambiguity of accomplished missions, one knew just couldn't end well.

He let himself go down the path those two had chosen for themselves and braved together. He followed along, his perceptions dependent on Obi-Wan's yet distinct.

He felt the pull again.

There was a moment of disorientation and every thought froze. Then as he looked around he could see flashes of images, coming to him in an avalanche, on the blankness of his conscience. Sounds coming either too fast or too slow, feeling both cold and heat, pain, relief and pleasure… all at the same time.

There was the sound of a lightsaber being activated, bursts of blue and green and red. Images came and went in the blink of an eye. Two boys fighting; a Padawan's practice bout with his master; a desperate fight against an enemy long thought extinct; friends fighting amid a barrage of blaster shots; friends turning on each other.

Things started to slow down.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon on a training trip? Ben could see Qui-Gon was scared, as they hurried to the ship, Obi-Wan somewhat confused by his master's behavior. And the images went away again.

Slower still they returned.

The two boys fighting, he now recognized in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. This was the memory of his fight with Bruck Chun, Bant drowning just a small distance away. He could feel his own anger; he was trying to control it, for it would do Bant no good. Ben jumped away from a slash Bruck aimed at his torso… into the final position of the third kata of the Ataru style, successfully bypassing his master guard.

The look on Qui-Gon's eyes was one of pride, but his master did not let himself be distracted, soundly beating him a couple of minutes later. They turned at the sound of the doors opening and there stood the Zabrak from Naboo.

He and his master attacked, knowing each other so well, they could predict each other's moves, perfectly synchronized. But it wasn't enough, not with the new rift barely healed between them. A faint here, a parry there followed by a clever counterattack expertly blocked. Ben's next attack was once more thwarted and in his rush he left himself open to the kick that sent him falling from the walkway.

The ground broke his fall and he immediately stood up taking again position beside Quinlan, fighting to protect their group's retreat into the caves. They followed, running for cover... and as Ben scurried into the ship, he looked to Qui-Gon, despite his master's serene facade he could feel the need to hurry away from the wreck and the sorrow of friends lost. The Yinchorri had, certainly, already sent a team after them and even if most of the group had escaped with minimal injuries, master Giett, master Lilit and Padawan Fida had given their lives for the mission. Ben knew this was a reality of being Jedi, still their deaths hurt.

Ben looked to his former Padawan, a warning look that fell short of its mark as Anakin charged out of cover followed by Ahsoka, Rex and the 501st company. Sighting he gave the signal to Cody and followed… Padmé out of the ship.

He'd waited long enough, she wasn't reaching Anakin. If Padmé couldn't bring him back, then no one else could. But his decision proved to be only one more mistake in a long series of wrong decisions. How could the boy he'd raise have turned into this monster that hurt those he claimed to love? And even so, how could he fight his brother? After everything… he gave way, again and again he retreated when confronted with the vicious attacks of his friend. It was his way, to defend, to endure.

That didn't mean he would not retaliate, something his former Padawan had apparently forgotten and if there was someone who knew Anakin fighting style better than any other, it was Ben… he'd raise Anakin, he'd taught him, he'd loved him… and now he would stop this monster wearing his brother's face. This was his responsibility.

He Force pushed Anakin, giving himself space to jump into higher ground and turned with his master in the direction of the council chambers, bursting into the middle of a council meeting. Master Tahl stood alone at the center of the room, staring daggers at Qui-Gon even with her blind eyes, as he strode to join her. Ben hesitated a moment, before he two joined them. He thanked the Force that the pressure of all those eyes was not directed at him.

He listened as the council and the two masters discussed the situation in Apsolon. Qui-Gon trying to be included on the mission, the council refusing, Tahl completely against being accompanied by anyone… wrong. It was all so wrong. Ben had a bad felling, but he hadn't said anything, trusting the council's decision. There was something there under the surface, which everyone in that room was aware of except for him… that something was influencing all of their decisions. He was only a Padawan, what was he to do?

Denied Qui-Gon moved to follow Tahl with Ben right behind. Through the doors into the forest… running. Everything stooped for an instant and returned to the reality of this new memory.

Ben watched as Obi-Wan ran. He needed to get to the ship before Qui-Gon. The Young needed his help, they needed the use of that ship. And Obi-Wan did not wish to confront his master. But he had underestimated how fast Qui-Gon and Tahl would be able to move.

Ben could see the look of relief on Qui-Gon's face.

 _Oh, my master… I never meant to hurt you._

Young Obi-Wan as well had not; still he felt this was a path he must walk.

"I am not here to go with you." he said before his master could welcome him back.

It broke their heart to see that neutral mask, one fought so hard to break through, fall over Qui-Gon's face once more. Their confrontation hurt, stretching their bond thin as they both made ready to fight. Their disagreement, their convictions clashing, two different decisions both trying to make the other see they were right, forgetting they were both also wrong. So obviously right, so utterly wrong.

Ben relived Qui-Gon leaving without looking back and Obi-Wan turning away without calling out and he couldn't help to think what a truly heartbreaking experience this was – to have the benefit of hindsight and be able to do exactly nothing.

He accompanied Obi-Wan back to the Young's hideout. Cerasi and Nield tried to talk to the boy, who simply shook his head to their inquiries. Understanding Obi-Wan needed time, they left and made sure no one would bother him for now.

Obi-Wan knelled on his pallet of the night before, clenching his river stone in one hand. For a moment old and youth held each other's gaze. Slowly, oh so very slowly the boy slipped in meditation. Ben let his consciousness flow along the memory, chasing the meditation of his younger self.

The pain ripped through him quite suddenly, obliterating thought and darkness fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Summary: Enter Qui-Gon

Notes: So... I make use of the Jedi Aprentice books from now on, any material that you find familiar comes from the series, but I'll be going in a diferent direction.  
Thank you for your support.

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or the world belongs to me, I'm just playing with them.

Qui-Gon Jinn maneuvered the old ship into a skillful landing. Despite his stronger connection to the Living Force, and his general awkwardness with machines, he was a Jedi, and therefore trained in many subjects including flying and mechanics. His strengths lay in other fields, he wasn't and never would be a fantastic pilot, but he was still an accomplished one... so he admitted, even if only to himself, the care and intense focus he was putting in this landing was only to give it a little more time before facing the boy.

Since leaving Coruscant, since Master Yoda had talked to him about Obi-wan and given him the reports and recordings, he'd been wondering if he'd judge his pa... the boy right. For the Obi-Wan that had stayed behind was not the same as the one he was coming to aid. What had he missed? Or had Cerasi's death really changed him so?

\- Flashback -

His comlink flashed red, probably Yoda calling him for the report on the stolen lightsabers. Qui-Gon took the turbolift to the conference room where he knew the master would be waiting.

Yoda sat alone as he walked in.

"You've heard." he said.

"Bruck our culprit is," Yoda confirmed "Troubling and sad, yes. Called you here for something else, I have. A message for you."

Qui-Gon looked at Yoda curious but the Master gave no clues, simply activating a hologram.

The image of Obi-Wan suddenly appeared in the room, frozen at the beginning of the message. Angrily, Qui-Gon turned away, trying to calm his racing heart.

Privacy was greatly respected at the Temple. Qui-Gon had not been confronted with questions in the months since he'd arrived. Still, he was aware of the curiosity running beneath the calm surface – all wanted to know what had gone wrong between him and his padawan.

Qui-Gon sighed. Even after six months and much reflection, the situation whirled with cloudy motivations and uncertain paths. Had he misjudged his padawan? Had he been too firm with Obi-Wan? Not firm enough?

An answer wouldn't come. All he knew was that Obi-Wan had made an astonishing and bewildering choice. Throwing away his Jedi training for no logical reason, as if it no longer matter to him.

Master Yoda, had not yet started playing the message, Qui-Gon knew giving him time to decide.

"I don't have..." he started impulsively

"Troubled you are." Yoda interrupted from behind him. "Avoiding me, you have been" he remarked "Talk about it, you can."

It was not really an offer to listen. Qui-Gon had been avoiding the situation for long enough, his concentration suffering for it... now master Yoda would make sure he would confront what had happened.

"I've been watching over Tahl," he tried to deflect "And busy with the investigations on the thefts"

Yoda only nodded slightly.

"Better healers we have at the Temple than you," he said. "And in need of constant care, Tahl is not. Welcomes it not, I think."

Qui-Gon could not suppress a half smile. Tahl had long tired of his fussing, only putting up with him, she said, to help out with the investigation – it was a good distraction from both their problems.

"Time it is for you to speak your heart," the master said more softly.

With a heavy sigh, Qui-Gon sat on the bench next to Yoda. He was reluctant of unburdening his heart, but Yoda had a right to know the facts.

"He stayed," Qui-Gon said simply, an echo of the astonishment he felt then still reverberated. "He told me he had found something on Melida/Daan that was more important than his Jedi training. On that morning the Elders attacked the Young. They were well provisioned and the Young were disorganized. They needed help."

"Yet stay you did not. Why?"

"My orders were to return to the Temple, with Tahl."

Yoda leaned slightly backward in surprise.

"Orders, you say? Counsel, it was. And always willing to ignore my counsel you are, if suits you it does."

Qui-Gon gave a start. Obi-Wan had accused him of the same back on Melida/Daan.

"You're saying I should have stayed?" Qui-Gon asked irritably. "What if Tahl had died?"

"On what if's, we do not dwell, but hard choice it was, Qui-Gon. Yet willing you are, to blame your padawan. Place the choice before him you did: forsake Jedi training or children die, friends are betrayed. Thought you understood a boy's heart, I did."

Qui-Gon stared stonily ahead. He had not expected this rebuke from Yoda.

"Impulsive, I remember you as a student," Yoda continued. "Led by the heart, many times you were. And wrong, many times you were as well. From those mistakes learn you did, with your master by your side."

"I never would have left the Jedi Order!"

"True that is," Yoda agreed, the sparkle in his eyes making Qui-Gon shifted in his seat, bracing. "Commitment you had. Absolute it was. Does this mean that to question, others must not? Like you always, they must be? "

Conversations with Yoda could be painful for the Master had a way of poking the deepest wound.

"So I should let him make this foolish decision," Qui-Gon said with a shrug. "Let him fight a war he can't win. Let him stand in witness of the massacre that will follow. He could even die for such lost cause." just the possibility almost sent him in search of a ship, he could not bear the thought.

"Ah, see I do." Yoda's yellow eyes gleamed. "Unbiased by your feelings, your prediction is?"

Qui-Gon nodded shortly.

"I see disaster there, they cannot win."

"Interesting," Yoda murmured. "For win they did, Qui-Gon. Five months past."

Qui-Gon turned to him.

"What? Why wasn't I told?" he asked angrily.

"Listen, you did not want to." Yoda corrected him "Word we received, when won the war the Young did. Form a government, they did, with help of your padawan. Understand now do you Obi-Wan's decision? Fighting for a lost cause, he was not. An adviser, he has become."

Qui-Gon was confused. If things were going well for Obi-Wan.

"Why contact us now?"

"In regular contact Obi-Wan has been, since repairing the communications on the planet." Yoda informed gently, ignoring his surprised gasp "Reporting on the situation as it evolves, trying to reach peace and compromise he has been. My counsel he asked for. Now, your help."

And with those words, the master finally started the recording.

"Cerasi is dead." Obi-Wan's voice was soft, still the words hit Qui-Gon hard. He could see the pain and loss in his former padawan's face. "She was caught in a cross-fire between Elder and Young forces. Thought I believe the conflict was deliberately started by a third party, with the intention for continued war, I cannot prove so. Now each side blames the other for her death," Obi-Wan continued. "They are not ready yet for battle. But even Nield's forces have rearmed. My squad has been disbanded. I have no command, no way to convince the others to disarm. I have lost the trust they had put in me."

Qui-Gon took an unconscious step toward the hologram. Obi-Wan's face was etched with grief and something else, something Qui-Gon had seen on the faces of those most stunned by an awful fate: helplessness. His former padawan stood in miniature, hands dangling at his sides.

"I don't what more I can do," he confessed. "I am no longer a Jedi. Yet I know what a Jedi can do. Qui-Gon, I realize I have done harm to us. But will you help me now? I convinced them to wait until a Jedi can come to investigate and sign the treaty we were working towards. Please whatever stands between us, it has nothing to do with this people. They need your help."

Qui-Gon's hand drifted to Obi-Wan's lightsaber, still tucked into his belt. He closed his fingers around the hilt. It seemed to hold some sort of charge, even though it was deactivated, the Force pulsing around him, encouraging him to go to the boy.

Obi-Wan's pale face shimmered before him, then disappeared. At that moment, he saw what Yoda and Tahl had been trying, in their different ways, to tell him. The betrayal had not come by the hand of a Jedi. He had been betrayed by a boy. A boy overtaken by passion and circumstance and Obi-Wan deserved his understanding. He had no secret way to see into a boy's heart, all along all he needed to do was listen.

"Send Obi-Wan a message," he told Yoda. "I am on my way."

\- End Flashback -

And so it was he had procured a ship with an old friend. Before leaving, a knight had come to him on Yoda's order - giving into his keeping holo-recordings with the reports Obi-Wan had sent over the months.

Reports of the battles the Young had fought and how they'd accomplished victory, by tempering with the starfighters and making alliances with the middle generations and those that lived outside the city. He talked of the Young forming a council and his worries over their decisions becoming more extreme. He spoke of ideas to establish relations with other planets, asking master Yoda for help contacting the people he had in mind on other planets in proximity – and writing contracts to propose to them. Reports of some success with these contracts and teams arriving to explore the possibilities the planet held. He reported exploring the planet and finding ruins of complexes, possibly the first colonies established on Melida/Daan - his hope, to recover some of their history.

Obi-Wan spoke of the rising tensions between factions, for some in the groups did not agree with all the changes. The treaty being draft – asking again for master Yoda's input. The ceremony that would take place and then... the recording Qui-Gon had already seen.

Those recordings painted a very different picture than the one Qui-Gon had been expecting. At 14 Obi-Wan should have neither the experience nor temperament to deal with the situation in a way that resembled that of a Knight. They had been on enough diplomatic missions that Obi-Wan was coming along, quite well, starting to understand how to work negotiations – but he still lacked patience and objectivity as well as insight, something perfectly normal for one so young, even a Jedi, that would eventually be overcome.

However, his former padawan had handled the situation with maturity, asking for support, behaving almost as if he was simply away from the Temple, for a solo mission, at the behest of the council. The boy had matured so much, still standing for his beliefs but capable of admitting to his shortcomings and the need for help.

How could the boy who had stayed behind be the same as this young man? What had Qui-Gon missed?

The day had come.

There, alone, stood a figure. A boy yet an old man. Strong body unmarked by life's challenges, scarred soul reflecting far too many struggles.

He stood in a deserted field, looking up at the sky, only a tattered cloak to shield him from the morning chill. Sunlight now caressing the earth with its warmth, the morning fog muting every sound. At this time the world sustained its breath, forgot its struggles and concealed its scars with the morning light painting everything in purples, reds and yellows.

It was a beautiful morning, but a morning like any other regardless. This was not the reason why he stood alone.

He stood waiting, preparing for the one who was coming. The last his master had seen him, almost 6 months prior, he'd been just a boy… now he was changed and the man would know the difference if he was not careful. Especially if he'd seen the reports that he'd send to Master Yoda, then he would already be aware of changes. So Obi-Wan had to shield from the most important people in his life. He would have to lie for a long time to come.

Even when he'd first woke up, finally accepting what was happening, believing he would change nothing, simply keeping to the path he had walked before, he'd known this. Now having seen that his mere presence **will** have consequences, like ripples in water, having decided to search for a different path to walk, for now he was sure there was no going back… it was ever more important to keep his very identity hidden until the time was right.

He probably shouldn't have contacted the Temple, seeking help and counsel. That action might have given too much away to the wizened green troll – Yoda was a tricky one. But once he decided to do what he could, to live this life, it was the best path to take.

All it meant was that trying to pass for a 14 year old, would be that much harder. Maybe if he behaved just has he had on Tatooine and ignored the whispers and questions that were sure to come, everyone would just assume he was a bizarre old man... or had become a bizarre young man, a little touched in the head. Who knows maybe he'd be lucky this time – _as if that would ever happen_. Going by past experiences, his luck would have Mace thinking he was turning or something as bad, his friend could be rather suspicious... Force, Obi-Wan missed him. He missed the temple, he missed his friends, he even missed The Damned Droids - but those he wouldn't see for a long time.

The ship approaching took his mind away from that train of thought. It came to a perfect landing, uncharacteristic for his master (who preferred fast landings to get out of the "metal contraptions" fast), and open for Qui-Gon Jinn to exit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon meet again. The conflict of Melida/Daan is resolved

Obi-Wan had been instructed to meet Qui-Gon outside the gates of the city. He saw his figure approach and braced himself for the rush of emotions to come.

Rough features once so open to him had now a guarded edge reminiscent of their first encounter - when Obi-Wan was an impatient initiate desperate for the opportunity to become a padawan, this man's padawan - no longer shadowed by age. The steel that so marked his personality only tempered by his immense capacity for kindness still shined through his blue eyes and that lustrous mane of hair dancing at the wind's whim.

Obi-Wan felt a rush of pleasure as he saw Qui-Gon's figure stride toward him. He did not expect the grief to hit him so strongly.

Force! How come he hadn't realized how his master had changed? The man he remembered, the one fallen on Naboo, had nothing on this tall and strong man. Not that Qui-Gon would disregard his physical condition in the years to come, but eleven years made a difference - the Order had long discouraged its masters from preserving their youth with Force techniques and the knowledge had been lost in the archives. But there was more to getting old than the physical - Qui-Gon at the time of his death had become wary and tired soul-deep, even if not many could see, disillusioned with the senate and distancing himself from the council, ever more contrary. His compassion for others never wavering, but rarely connecting as strongly as he had once been willing to.

Obi-Wan tried a smile. One that slowly faded as he saw no answering expression. Of course there was no smile on his Master's face. His former Master's face. He'd forgotten for a moment they were at odds, he'd forgotten they didn't yet have a strong relationship to help breach the distance. Knowing his master he was probably both angry and regretful at seeing him, relieved as well for certain and definitely hurt – Qui-Gon had a bad tendency to create walls when hurt. Obi-Wan would know for he had inherited many bad habits from Qui-Gon, they just went about it differently; his master tended towards mild anger hidden by a thin veil of indifference and he went mainly for self-blame. Being aware of this didn't much help.

Obi-Wan could see a flash of that hurt before Qui-Gon's expression smoothed and became neutral. They nodded in greeting. No words passing their lips. No inquiry into how they each were. It just made the grief worse. Obi-Wan hadn't seen his master in years, not truly heard him except as a disembodied voice, not truly felt his presence.

It's okay Kenobi, you can handle it. He had asked for help, not comfort.

The two began to walk together into the city.

He waited for Qui-Gon to speak. Why didn't he? It was starting to make him nervous; he hadn't felt quite this mixture of anxiety, hope, regret and impatience since his days as a padawan… and this difficulty to ground.

Oh! Now that he thought on it, it did explain somethings... damned the hormones of a teenager. Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master certainly he could overcome something as simple as chemistry. He took a deep breath and centered himself, his feelings flowing through him and into the force, regaining some of the equilibrium he had achieved as a Jedi Master.

He took a look at his shield, making sure there were no weak points in the mental web he'd weave, a mental tapestry that mimicked the presence of a 14 year old. He was somewhat worried about his ability to keep the shields, for since his return his connection to the Force had become unstable. And some traits of his older self would still come through, he could only connect them to and hope they'd be blurred by the construct he'd devise.

Now Obi-Wan just needed to get them talking about what had happened, to be given a chance to heal the rift between them. He knew his opportunity would come, but couldn't stop hoping that this time it would come sooner. He wanted his life back.

Qui-Gon had expected the awkwardness. He hadn't expected the pain.

He knew he shouldn't but their bond had been strong from the beginning and even with the rift between them he brushed instinctively against the boy's metal landscape. Obi-Wan had not changed as much as he'd feared, there was still passion and impatience in him, but now there was a measure of restraint and so much pain and grief – it was palpable, even through the shields.

And yet the sight of Obi-Wan's young, hopeful smile caused him to feel angry all over again. Qui-Gon struggled against the feeling. He knew he was being harsh. Especially after all indications of how his former padawan had grown.

He couldn't speak. He didn't want Obi-Wan to hear the anger in his voice. His first words needed to be calm. So instead he merely nodded his greeting. He saw that his coolness had hurt the boy. And Obi-Wan had suffered so much hurt already emotionally... and by the way the boy was moving that arm, he was also wounded. Slowly, as they walked, Qui-Gon's anger trickled away into the Force and compassion took its place.

"I was grieved to hear about Cerasi," he said quietly. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said in a constricted voice. Force, if it was only her loss that grieved me.

Obi-Wan had long learned to live with the loss of his friend and he had tried so hard to change it, but it was not to be – he'd failed her again. This loss again fresh... and yet it paled so completely in comparison to all the rest, it shamed him to think this, but he could feel no other way. His master's voice broke the viscous cycle his mind was entering.

"There are many things to talk about," Qui-Gon continued. "But I think such would be a distraction right now. Any problems we have with each other mean nothing in the face of a planet close to war. We should focus on the problems here."

Blunt as ever. Somethings never changed.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I agree."

"What are the latest news on Nield and Wehutti?"

"Nield is amassing his forces. He has the support of Mawat and the Scavenger Young now. He is trying to get the Middle Generation to be allies again. There is a rumor that a battle will start very soon at the site where Cerasi was killed. I know that Wehutti's followers are also arming themselves. Wehutti himself is in seclusion. However, all is not lost" he looked at Qui-Gon, who indicated for him to continue "With the investment other planets have put here, the possibility of a treaty and your presence, Master Jinn, they have agreed to wait for your investigations... Before taking action."

"But? Something his worrying you."

"Temperaments are running high, I fear the wrong word will start battle again."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully, it was a justifiable concern. "Is Wehutti directing his followers, or are they acting on their own?"

"Wehutti is in contact with them, but his loss was great. He had started to make peace with Cerasi. I don't think that he is making any of the decisions..." Obi-Wan let the sentence trail off "He'll see no one, but you."

"I understand, take us there" Qui-Gon said firmly.

Wehutti's door was locked and bolted. Qui-Gon knocked loudly. There was no answer.

"We know he doesn't want visitors," Qui-Gon said. He withdrew his lightsaber from his belt. "But I don't think we need an invitation."

"Wait" Obi-Wan put up his and to stop his next movement. "Just let me try"

Qui-Gon somewhat surprised, conceded and made some space.

"Wehutti I know you don't want to see me." the boy called out "But you promised you'd see Qui-Gon, Master Jinn. He has come to investigate your daughter's death. Just let us in to talk with you."

Qui-Gon chose to ignore, Obi-Wan's lapse, but could not but wonder when the boy had started thinking of him in such familiar way. Despite his temperament, the insecurity – Qui-Gon knew still existed in him in no small part due to their first interactions - had made him quite formal in disposition.

The door was suddenly opened. And Qui-Gon replaced his lightsaber in his belt.

"Well you just won't quit will you, boy? Invading my home with not a care, bringing food I don't need, badgering me to talk. What is it now, uh?"

Obi-Wan just looked on, waiting out the man's anger.

Wehutti was not a tall man, but where before he'd had presence now he seemed shrunken, with red rimmed eyes, disheveled clothes and a few days' bearded taking over his face. Food trays littered the floor of the hallway behind him, uneaten. Thick blankets hung over the windows, cutting out all light in the next room.

Qui-Gon walked into Wehutti's field of vision, taking his attention away from Obi-Wan.

"Wehutti, we need to speak with you."

For a moment he seemed to be considering just closing the door in their faces. Then his expression hardened with some kind of decision, he turned and started walking away, leaving the door opened for them.

They followed him to a room at the end of the corridor. Wehutti sat in a chair pulled up to a window, even though he could not see out of it. He did not turn as they walked into the room.

They waited in silence. Slowly, Wehutti turned to Qui-Gon and started talking as if they'd been in the middle of a conversation.

"There was so much confusion. I was prepared to shoot, of course. But I don't think I did."

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan. Wehutti was reliving the day of Cerasi's death.

"I know it was supposed to be a ceremony to sign the treaty. But until that thing was done we just weren't trusting each other. That takes time and there were rumors..."Wehutti continued "No matter how good a job the boy did to disarm all of us, there are weapons plenty on this damned planet. We didn't think we'd actually have to use our weapons, it was just a precaution. We didn't think they'd be armed, but apparently they also took precautions. Only my Cerasi, she didn't carry a weapon, did you know that?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon responded.

"I had been seeing her. She'd come to see me first, we were mending fences. You didn't know that."

"No, I didn't," Qui-Gon said gently as tears began to fall down Wehutti's cheeks.

"And I started remembering it all suddenly. I hadn't thought about it in so long. I remembered her mother. I remembered my son. Cerasi was our youngest. She was afraid of the dark. I used to watch over her as she fell asleep." Wehutti whispered. "She was so beautiful. And then your boy there" Qui-Gon choose not to correct him "came up with all these ideas, made us all face the past, face the reality that we were fighting and hurting our children... children! Just children, you know? We hadn't thought of them like that in a long time..." Suddenly, he bent over in the chair, his forehead hitting his knees. Great sobs came from his body.

"There was so much confusion," he said in a choked voice. "I didn't see her at first. I was looking at Nield, trying to understand who'd shot."

"Wehutti, it's all right," Qui-Gon said. "You did what you had to. So did Cerasi."

Wehutti raised his head. "So you say. So you all say," he repeated tonelessly.

"And now your supporters are arming to fight another war," Qui-Gon said. "Only you can stop them. Can you do that, for Cerasi's sake?"

Wehutti turned to Qui-Gon. There was no expression in his eyes, and his face seemed bleached of all color. It glistened with his tears.

"And how will that help Cerasi? I have nothing left, I don't care about wars or battles."

"But Cerasi would want you to help," Obi-Wan said.

Wehutti turned toward the window that had no view. "There was so much confusion," he said numbly. "I was ready to shoot. Perhaps I did. Perhaps I killed her. Perhaps I did not. Prove to me I didn't, find the one who did and I will help realize her dream, if I'm not the one who killed it."

And the man refused to say anymore.

They left, Qui-Gon walking thoughtfully by his side. Obi-Wan had no idea what he was thinking, now that so much time separated them. He might know his master, but he did not know this master – he could make an educated guess, but only time would tell how things changed with his presence.

They turned a corner and almost ran into Nield. Startled, the boy quickly skirted them. He did not look at Obi-Wan so much as look through him, as though he were invisible.

Obi-Wan's step faltered. Damn it! He was tired of wars, tired of losing and losing. There were days he woke up and felt utterly useless, helpless.

"You said that Nield accused you of being an outsider," Qui-Gon remarked. "Was this after Cerasi's death?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "He ... he said that her death was my fault. That I should have been watching out for her instead of trying to stop the fighting. He said that because of me, she rushed to middle of the scene that day."

Qui-Gon looked at him thoughtfully. "And what do you think?"

Obi-Wan wondered if he should act as his 14 year old self had.

"I think Nield has accused me of what he fears he himself did." he ended up answering. Obi-Wan might not want anyone to discover who he became, but he intended to behave as himself, as much as was believable.

"If he hadn't brought the weapons to the ceremony, Cerasi might still be alive." Qui-Gon agreed "He's also afraid that he killed Cerasi, just as Wehutti is. They are both afraid they fired the fatal shot."

Obi-Wan nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak, he had known Cerasi's death was a possibility and still he hadn't done enough to prevent it. Qui-Gon stopped.

"Cerasi's death was not your fault, Obi-Wan. You cannot prevent what you cannot see coming."

But he had seen it. He'd lived it once before.

"You can only do what you think is right at each moment as you live it. We can plan, hope, and dread the future. What we cannot do is know it."

You can only do what you think is right at each moment as you live it. Maybe Qui-Gon was right. The future was already changing; it had been changing from the moment Obi-Wan had woken up in this time. How was he to know that she would die, when things were so different?

Qui-Gon began to walk again. "Here we have two grieving people who are secretly afraid they've killed the person they loved most in the world. You were right in calling for an investigation; the key to peace might be as simple as the answer to the question of who killed Cerasi. Sometimes whole wars can turn on one tragic loss."

They stopped. Obi-Wan saw with no surprise that Qui-Gon had brought him to the plaza where Cerasi was shot.

"Now Obi-Wan, tell me what you saw that day." Qui-Gon instructed, gentling his voice. "I know this is hard, but you must remember without guilt and sorrow. Tell me as a Jedi would. Tell me what your mind saw, leave your feelings aside for the moment."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. It took him a few moments to center as he searched for a clear space to let the memory come. He calmed his mind and slowed his breathing.

"The ceremony had yet to begin," Obi-Wan started "as a precaution I and my squad were checking that no one was bringing weapons, we confiscated a few... but I suspect more had been stashed in the plaza, where I did not know to look. Cerasi, Nield and Wehutti were inside, making preparations with their groups. The representatives of the other planets were just approaching when I heard a fight break out." he took a breath "I got there just as they were pulling out their weapons. Cerasi, she saw that everything would fall apart, she started to run from the edge of the plaza, I ran myself. We came to the center at the same time. I saw the sunlight glint on the roof of the building across the square. I remember hoping the reflection wouldn't get in my eyes. I needed to see everything. I heard blaster fire, I kept moving and it caught me in the arm."

He paused taking a moment to think through the memory at his hesitation.

"Something is not right...?" the master prompted.

"The day was gray, overcast. The sunlight could not have glinted on the roof."

"Did you see someone on the roof? Could that glint you saw have been the fire from the barrel of a blaster rifle?" Qui-Gon asked softly trying not disrupting the boy's concentration.

"Yes, it's possible."

"What happened next?"

"Chaos. More shots were fired, this time from the crowd. She was right by my side, trying to stop the fight... and we were doing it, we were calming them down. I don't think anyone actually wanted to fight – most shots were going wild and those that hit weren't fatal. Nield was surprised. I saw Wehutti out of the corner of my eye, he lowered his blaster, as did Nield. And then I saw the glint again, one moment she's right there and then she fell."

"Open your eyes, Obi-Wan. I have a question for you." Obediently, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Qui-Gon continued. "You and Cerasi were being targeted. You say the Elders had weapons that day. But that was before they imported them from the countryside. Where did they get them? In your reports to Yoda you claimed to have confiscated most weapons in the city. If you had done so and kept them in your warehouse, how did the Elders manage to rearm?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said and before Qui-Gon could interrupt, he continued "I was not allowed to investigate. All I could do after Cerasi fell, was convince them to wait for the arrival of a Jedi, and only with help of the representatives of the other planets. After that, I couldn't do much without worsening the situation. "

Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a thoughtful look. He was hard pressed not to feel pride, despite his hurt and still lingering anger – he must do something about that. Obi-Wan had just demonstrated what kind of Jedi he could be. He had been thoughtful and concise in his words. He had not lost the discipline of mind that was the goal of every Jedi. So why had he left with so little thought back then?

Now was not the time for this talk. He had a mission to complete, first.

"Will your former squad help?"

"I'm sure they're willing."

The obvious start point was the warehouse where the Security Squad had stored the confiscated weapons. Nield must have raided it. Could the Elders have done the same?

The walk to the warehouse was conducted in silence. There was so much silence between them now, Qui-Gon realized. And it was not the easy silence of companions. Yet it was not strained either, more awkward.

He noticed Obi-Wan had learned to center with more ease. Had he continued to train despite leaving? He saw the emotions that Obi-Wan struggled to hide, fighting to let them go into the Force. Chief among them was hope of reconciliation.

Could Qui-Gon meet him in the middle? By now Qui-Gon had forgiven him. He was not sure when – perhaps as he heard Obi-Wan's voice in his reports to Yoda or when his former Padawan had greeted him at the gate with hope in his face. It had been gradual, but it was there, in his heart, and he knew it. Qui-Gon did not think of himself as a hard man. Obi-Wan had made an impulsive choice in the heat of a charged moment. It was a choice that he had come to regret. That was part of growing up and by all appearances, grow up he had. Forgiveness was not the point. Qui-Gon had already passed to the next step.

They really must talk.

Would he take Obi-Wan back if he asked? He did not think so. But that feeling might change, Qui-Gon struggled to be honest. It had before. So it was better to wait, to say nothing. Obi-Wan must deal with the consequences of his decision. Trust had to be rebuilt. Until then, uncertainty would remain.

The warehouse was deserted, bolted on the outside with a strong lock. Qui-Gon sliced through it with his lightsaber and pushed open the door. A boy and a girl were sitting on the floor of the empty space, talking. They looked up, startled, when Qui-Gon strode in. He recognized the girl as Deila, one of the Young, but did not recognize the stout, round-faced younger boy.

The girl scrambled to her feet when she saw Obi-Wan. She appeared confused, by his presence in the warehouse, but still gave him respect. The boy followed her example. These two had obviously been part of his Squad once, they were his friends. Even amidst renewed tensions and probably being told to ignore Obi-Wan, they remained loyal to their friendship if nothing else.

"Master Jinn, you remember Deila and that is Joli" Obi-Wan introduced them.

"Hello, Deila," Qui-Gon said in friendly tone. "I'm glad to find you well."

Deila looked at Obi-Wan for a moment and then nodded coolly at Qui-Gon. "I am surprised to see you back on Melida/Daan."

For the first time, he wondered what Obi-Wan had said to the Young, when he'd come back alone. Evidently Obi-Wan meant a great deal to her and Qui-Gon could not fault one who stood by her friends.

"Certain factions on Melida/Daan have called for Jedi assistance," Qui-Gon answered. "I'm here to help."

Deila glanced again at Obi-Wan, with a small smile. "I think I know which faction has called for help."

"There are many who still hope for peace," Obi-Wan said. "You said you'd help."

"Peace is always our ultimate objective. You did say he'd come."

"Will you answer some questions?" Qui-Gon said.

"I have no answers to give."

"I have yet to ask you for any."

"We're trying to find out how and when the Elders and the Young rearmed themselves," Obi-Wan said. "Did someone take the weapons? Obviously the warehouse has been emptied out." He turned to the boy. "Do you know, Joli?"

"Don't say anything, Joli!" Deila said sharply. "Don't bring him into this, Obi-Wan."

He sensed uneasiness in her, despite her respect for Obi-Wan.

"Your brother will not come to arm, if we resolve this situation." Ah. That explained it. The girl was trying to protect family. She was willing to help Obi-Wan, but was afraid for her brother.

"The best way to keep Joli safe is by helping us end this war." Qui-Gon said, his blue eyes intent on the girl "You know that Obi-Wan fought hard for Melida/Daan. He shot down every deflection tower in Zehava for you, at great personal risk. He, Nield, and Cerasi devised the strategy that won the war. He fought side by side with you in that war. After peace came, he again risked his life to work for disarmament. Now he continues to risk his life by remaining because he thinks he can help. He is trying hard to protect all of you."

Deila glanced at Obi-Wan. She bit her lip and then Deila crumpled under Qui-Gon's gaze and became a mumbling girl.

"I don't know. Of course I want to help the cause of peace. I have been trying. I'll answer your questions."

Qui-Gon signaled to Obi-Wan. It would be best a friendly voice to start on what need to be asked.

"Where are the weapons?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mawat took most of them," Deila said. "He moved them to a safer location, he said. I don't know where."

"Did he rearm Nield and the Young?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon saw Deila's eyes slide to Joli before she nodded. "He heard that the Elders had arms. He said Nield gave him permission. What could I do? Nield is governor."

So Mawat had just taken what he wanted. He'd probably known that Obi-Wan would refuse to open the warehouse. But how had the Elders gotten their weapons? Joli's round face was red. He looked at Deila nervously.

"I think we should tell them," he said.

"Be quiet, Joli!" Deila snapped.

"I don't want to fight in a war again!" Joli cried. "You said you didn't either! That's why we're hiding here, remember?"

"What do you want to tell us, Joli?" Qui-Gon asked gently.

In short time the events that preceded Cerasi's death became clear. Mawat had spread the rumors that left all wary to trust, encouraging conflict between factions. He had armed the Elders and wanting a confrontation the boy had positioned sharpshooters on the roof to start the battle if Nield or Wehutti backed down. It became clear one of the sharpshooters had killed Cerasi. They fell silent pondering the information.

"The important thing is neither Nield nor Wehutti killed Cerasi." Qui-Gon commented "They need to know that." He then turned to Deila and Joli "You want to help stop this war?" continuing at their emphatic nods "Then you must go to Wehutti's place and explain what really happened. It won't be easy, but it must be done."

"It's the least we can do." Deila said with new strength in her voice after a pause and grabbing her brother and hurried away.

"And Nield needs to know of Mawat's betrayal. Do you know where he could be?"

"Any one of a dozen places," Obi-Wan said, thinking. "The tunnels. The park... He might be with Cerasi, in the Hall of Evidence. I feel he'll probably be there."

"Then let's go." Qui-Gon started in that direction, but noticed Obi-Wan was not following. "Is something wrong?"

The boy hesitated for a moment and then looked at him, with a firm look in his eyes. "I have something I must do first."

"We're running out of time." Qui-Gon said grimly, considering that look, whatever it was, seem to be important. He sighed. "Very well, let's split up."

He reached into his cloak and brought out Obi-Wan's lightsaber. He tossed it to Obi-Wan. "Here. I have a feeling you might need this."

Obi-Wan's hand curled over the hilt of the lightsaber, hesitant and almost reverent. As he hefted it, the Force suddenly surged through him. As he slung it into his belt, it felt right. This was the path he chose. It didn't matter what Qui-Gon or anyone else might think. He was Jedi.

Obi-Wan hoped that Qui-Gon had success in locating Nield for he suspected that they would soon be in trouble. The tunnels were deserted. Most of the Young had found quarters above ground by this time.

He lingered in the vault where the Young had based their headquarters before the war, then moved to the small adjoining room where Cerasi had slept with the youngest members. He was sure the message Qui-Gon had found last time was around, somewhere. No one had removed her personal effects, but someone had left flowers on her sleeping area with its neatly folded blanket and rolled-up mattress.

Obi-Wan smoothed the blanket, where Cerasi had tidied up on the last morning of her life, hoping. He felt relief at finding the small bulge in the blanket. He slipped his hand between the folds and discovered the holographic message disk.

It was time to end this.

He'd thought to make changes and he had accomplished more this time around. But he kept forgetting, more intentions were involved then just his own... and he was just 14, no matter how old his mind. This whole situation was a lesson in itself.

His enemies had been carving their path for years, it would take patience, cunning and help to destroy their plans. He couldn't do this by himself... and even with help there were no guaranties.

Qui-Gon Jinn found himself in a rather strange situation. Just minutes prior he had struggle to make an angry Nield understand that he had not killed his friend and the fighting had to end. Now here he was with the impatient boy at his side throwing himself into the battle. They were outnumbered but thankfully surprise was in their favor. Their first objective was to prevent Mawat's crew from rigging more explosive devices on the Hall of Evidence.

Qui-Gon moved gracefully, balance perfect, lightsaber a blur of motion. Nield attacked with his vibroblade, slashing at the equipment boxes and rendering them into piles of scrap. The Scavenger Young dropped the rest of the timing devices and ran. They beat back the Scavenger Young to a position on the plaza, where Mawat had already organized the rest of his forces.

Qui-Gon and Nield took cover behind the dry fountain. Its curving stone wall hid them from the blaster counterattack but they would not be able to hold out for long.

"What are we going to do?" Nield asked Qui-Gon, now apparently willing to take advice from an adult, ducking his head as blaster fire pinged into the stone, sending chips flying. "I don't have a blaster, just my vibroblade."

Qui-Gon quickly raised his head and immediately ducked down again. "We're outnumbered and Mawat has probably called for reinforcements."

"Aren't you cheery? At least they can't blow up the Hall," Nield said worriedly.

"Have patience, help is coming" Qui-Gon assured him.

He hesitated to try and take on Mawat's forces. It wouldn't do to underestimate these children, who'd grown up in the middle of war. And he did not wish to hurt them. He would have to trust whatever Obi-Wan was up to would work.

Suddenly, blaster fire erupted behind them. Qui-Gon and Nield turned, reinforcements in the form of Deila, Joli, a girl he thought went by the name of Roenni were heading toward them.

Just as the tree finished informing them of their efforts, they saw more of the Young spill into the plaza, surrounding Mawat. The boy seeing this, whistled, and a squad of Scavenger Young suddenly materialized around a corner. They, too, joined the battle.

The odds were even. And that seem to bring everyone short, when an unarmed crowd, a mixture of young and old, led by Wehutti, approached.

"Let's go!" Qui-Gon suggested and moved to stand between groups.

There was a pause as everyone sized each other. A member of the Scavenger Young took aim at Nield with his blaster, and Qui-Gon called on the Force to disarm him. Witch made sure no one else would be trying that.

As he went to speak, Cerasi's voice filled the air. "I made my decision after the war ended," she said in a strong, clear voice. "I will no longer carry a weapon. I will fight no more in the name of peace. But today I might die for it. For I suspect someone will try to stop the treaty from being signed."

Everyone froze.

Qui-Gon looked around and saw Obi-Wan standing on the wall of the fountain holding an amplifying device similar to the one used by the Young had in their early battles to fool the Elders into thinking they had a greater number of weapons than were actually in their possession.

Cerasi shimmered in hologram form in the well of the dry fountain. Qui-Gon heard the gasps around him as he looked at the faces and he saw shock and sadness, he knew the impact Cerasi had made on so many lives. The Young had fought side by side with her, experienced loss and victory, happiness and sadness with her, had been inspired by her. Now, only she had the power to make them pause and listen.

"Do me a favor, friends... Don't build any monuments for me. Don't destroy any, either. History isn't in our favor, but that doesn't mean we should annihilate it. Don't let our dream of peace die, by holding on to the past. Move forward. Work for it. Don't kill for it. We fought one war for peace. We always said that one war had to be enough." Cerasi said her goodbyes and her image disappeared.

The echo of her message could be heard as beside Qui-Gon, Nield dropped his vibroblade, as those that had just against one another moved to breach the distance. One by one, all present in the plaza dropped their weapons. They all turned to Mawat. The defiance draining out of his face, he followed. It would take some time and goodwill on everyone's part to reach lasting peace, however the last battle of Zehava was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Summary: Back to the Temple

"The Temple is under siege. An attempt has been made to kill Yoda!"

Those were the words that called them back to the Temple in haste.

Obi-Wan steeled himself as the ramp of the ship lowered and strengthen his shields. If the look his former master gave him was anything to go by, he probably had overdone it. But he did not care what he might be giving away. At least like this, Qui-Gon wouldn't know what he was hiding.

Thought at this time the Jedi didn't have much of a fleet, having been reduced to almost non-existence since the Ruusan Reformation, piloting was still a required skill for all Jedi. And if master Clee Rhara had anything to say about it the piloting program would be expanded and a new starfighter facility built.

Obi-Wan followed the master out of the ship and almost stumbled with the force of his feelings at witnessing the busy actions of the hangar's workday, as an handful of mechanics and their droid counterparts serviced the few scattered ships around.

It is just the freaking hangar bay, Kenobi. Don't stop. If Qui-Gon noticed his hesitation, he chose to ignore it. They needed to get to the Council Chambers, the masters were waiting.

Obi-Wan walked with his head down. Making every effort not to look at the beautiful, undamaged halls. Even with the heavy, ominous atmosphere and the wary hush of a sanctuary under siege, caused by Xanatos infiltration, this was the Temple of his youth. The home long destroyed forever remembered, a hurt never forgotten.

He fought to let go of the pain, despair and grief that assaulted him - he had not realized how hard it would be to walk these halls again. For a moment he was almost blinded by the memories of bodies on the ground. He accepted the storm of emotions as best he could and called on the Force to immerse himself in its warmth, then released the pain into its keeping. Just the first layers of a meditative trance, would have to do for now.

When he came out of the trance, Obi-Wan stood with his former Master outside the closed doors of the Jedi Council room. At any moment they would be summoned inside.

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon. To an observer, the man would seem to possess his usual composure. But Obi-Wan knew him better, he sensed the sharp distress that ticked underneath the control, his stance wide and body forcibly relaxed as if expecting a fight.

The Temple was on high security. It had closed the public areas to outsiders and Jedi Knights had been ordered to stay away until further notice. All arrivals and departures were monitored and no one was allowed to leave except on the most pressing of missions. Even though most of the Jedi knew Qui-Gon by sight, both he and Obi-Wan had to undergo a retinal scan before entering the Temple from the spaceport level.

Qui-Gon's hand giving little jerks, aborted movements towards his lightsaber, then stopped. His face smoothed out and Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon was reaching out to the Force, reaching for his center of calm.

Obi-Wan tried to control his renewed apprehension. His worst memories of the massacre of the Temple centered on the chamber beyond those doors. All those younglings who had sought Yoda's lingering presence for protection… slaughtered by his padawan.

In the first time line, when he'd return after Melida/Daan all worries had centered on Qui-Gon accepting him as his padawan again, on the council accepting him back. Now he could only hope he would have the strength to stand amongst dead friends and mentors, in a room filled with terrible memories and not run screaming or drop in a dead faint.

It had been so hard just meeting Qui-Gon... The doubts he'd release into the Force along with the pain, reared their ugly heads and Obi-Wan used Qui-Gon calm as point of reference to find an anchor. The master let him pull on their bond for help, but he must have questions.

Obi-Wan pressed a hand to his forehead. His increasing anxiety had caused him to perspire. Or was the Temple warmer than normal? He remembered something in that line.

The Council room door hissed open. He used the Force to regulate his temperature, this little distraction also helping him regain some equilibrium. It was a habitual action from when he'd lived on Tatooine.

Obi-Wan stepped into the room behind Qui-Gon.

Seven Council members sat in a semicircle in the Council Room their peers off on missions before the troubles at the Temple had reached such worrying point, those absences marked by empty seats. They observed the pair enter, a team that just months before had the seeds to become one of the best partnerships they had seen in years.

Morning light flooded the room from the large windows, as the sun rose. Outside encompassed by a few wispy clouds he white towers and spires of Coruscant stood majestic. An occasional flash of silver shimmered, the wings of a spacecraft catching a ray of sunshine as the clouds momentarily parted.

Master Yoda sat among them, observing intently the former padawan. Something was off about young Obi-Wan, who hesitated before entering.

Time stood still, in the room. Every master present felt it as the Force seemed to concentrate for a few seconds on the boy.

All was quiet and still, night had long fallen.

The floor littered with bodies of younglings.

The Force screamed.

A gasp was heard and every eye centered on Obi-Wan, surprised.

The pair was waiting in the center of the chambers. The boy appeared serene, but his former master shared a confused look with Yoda. What had just happened?

Mace Windu was the first to break from the little interlude. Yet Yoda worried, for through the Force he could feel the hidden disquiet Mace was trying to dispel.

"We thank you for coming," Mace said in his dignified way. His eyebrows knit together worriedly. "To be frank, this event has shaken us."

Mace continued but Qui-Gon was hard pressed to pay attention. That vision, he suspected every member in the Chamber had shared, was beyond disturbing and – he took a look at Obi-Wan - appeared to be connected to his former padawan. The boy seemed unaffected and that was exactly the problem.

Qui-Gon had noticed the boy struggling with his emotions from the moment he'd seen the temple. Shields he did not know Obi-Wan possessed had slammed into place with the speed of instinct and Qui-Gon had looked at the boy just to confirm he was still by his side, his presence was so faint. Yet there was still some feeble feedback on Obi-Wan's emotional state.

Now, brushing against their still existing bond, Obi-Wan felt to him a little nervous, a little intimidated and somewhat hopeful. Those feelings were what he expected to find, but looked surface deep and Qui-Gon was getting nothing else from the boy.

He sought Yoda's gaze. The Jedi Master sat in his usual place, calm and centered. Yoda's gaze passed over Obi-Wan neutrally then focused on Qui-Gon. And he knew they'd be talking soon.

"... a device planted underneath the footbridge exploded. The intention was to kill Yoda. Luckily he is not so easily fooled." Mace Windu paused.

A collective shudder run through everyone in the Council room, so many depended on Yoda's wisdom. Or maybe everyone had finally focused back on the present.

"Master Windu, with you I am still" Yoda said gently. "Dwell on could haves, we must not. Focus on the solution, we must."

Mace nodded, acknowledging. "Master Yoda saw the flicker of a meditation robe as someone ducked underneath a waterfall disappearing in the churning surf."

"Strong in the dark side, he was," Yoda added.

"We know that Bruck Chun hasn't left the Temple since you discovered he was the culprit in the thefts," Ki-Adi Mundi informed Qui-Gon. "We still do not know the identity of his ally. Only that there is another intruder in the Temple."

"Has this person been spotted again?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Not yet," Mace Windu said. He reached for a data sheet on the arm of his chair. "But just this morning, a student found this. It was left outside a meditation chamber."

Qui-Gon took the data sheet from the master's outstretched hand. He read it then handed it to Obi-Wan.

MEDITATE ON THIS, MASTERS: NEXT TIME I WILL NOT FAIL.

Mace then placed his elbows on each armrest, interlacing his finger and tilting slightly forward, an intense look in his dark eyes.

"Naturally, this has been the focus of consideration and debate. We feel the dark side working. More it appears the invader also managed to sabotage our central power structure, malfunctions cropping up and various problems with the lighting and communication systems in some of the wings of the Temple."

Qui-Gon listen intently to the briefing, musing on the reason for Obi-Wan's presence, since the Council had not extended the offer to take him back and he himself had yet to decide on what to do. At that moment, the Council focused on Obi-Wan. Mace Windu's intense gaze studied his face and Qui-Gon felt a trickle of misplaced pride at the boy's composure. It wasn't easy to have so many Jedi Masters staring at you. And Mace's penetrating gaze appeared to break all facades and shields and look straight to the soul, ferreting out all your secrets, even those you were unaware of.

"I wasn't his friend," Obi-Wan informed, which wasn't a surprise as many had seen them fight at the initiate trials.

"You were his rival," Mace countered. "That could be even more valuable to us."

Obi-Wan seemed at a loss. "I don't know Bruck well. I mostly interacted with him during duels."

"I see" Mace commented, disappointed. A pause, then continued "Until a decision is made by..."

"However..." Obi-Wan's voice came simultaneously.

Qui-Gon would forever deny it, but in that moment he actually did an honest to the Force double take, a bulged eyes, mouth slightly opened, holo-comedy worthy at that. He had honestly not been that surprised in years. And he wasn't alone in such reaction. No one interrupted Mace like that.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat under the admonishing scrutiny. "I apologize, I was just gathering my thoughts."

Now why didn't Qui-Gon believe that innocent look on his face? He could also hear a muffled chuckle coming from the direction of Master Yoda's seat. No one said anything, just waiting for the boy to continue.

"I believe he is afraid, masters. He hasn't yet been chosen, is that correct? And he will be 13 in what… a few days?" Mace confirmed it with a stiff nod. "His fear and pride often seem to lead him towards anger and deception."

No one on the council commented on that conclusion, so Qui-Gon could only deduct there were incidents in the past that supported it. Why nothing had been done to rectify the situation was the question.

"But truly masters, I was never his friend. I can't say what could possible make him do any of this. Last I saw of him he wanted to be a Jedi, unless his circumstances changed somehow I don't see a reason. Could this other person be manipulating him?"

No answer was forthcoming, not from the masters.

"Thank you for your insight Obi-Wan." Adi Gallia said after a pause.

"We'll take it into consideration" Micah Giett added.

"I'll help however I can, masters."

"No need." Mace interrupted. "This information is enough. You are welcome to remain here until your situation is resolved, of course. There is still much discussion to take place."

Obi-Wan seemed ready to protest, but stopped himself, taking a deep breath.

"Will I be allowed to return?" the question held no deep emotion, his tone calm, simply asking for information yet Qui-Gon could see the tension in the boy's stance.

Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up. "Obi-Wan, you have violated not only the trust of Qui-Gon, but the trust of the Council. You seem not to recognize this."

"Have again what you had, you cannot," Yoda said, looking intently at the boy, waiting for his answer.

"And I do not wish that" he surprised the masters with his words. "I'm different. Qui-Gon's different. Choices change our paths and decisions have consequences. I realize this. The Jedi path is a hard one. There are some that do not question theirs, I did. I take responsibility for it. But I learned with this experience. Growth is also important for the Jedi. All I ask now is for a second chance."

Qui-Gon looked on Obi-Wan at the end of his impassionate speech, his words full of confidence. There again shined through the Jedi the boy could one day be. And the masters were seeing it.

"You are fourteen years old, Obi-Wan. How can we be sure you won't doubt again?" Mace asked with a frown, but keeping his voice neutral. "An apology does not make the offense disappear. You interfered in the internal affairs of a planet without official Jedi approval. You defied the order of your Master. A Master depends on the loyalty of the Padawan, just as the Padawan depends on the Master. If that trust is broken, the bond shatters."

Though Mace wasn't being deliberately hurtful the sting of his words made both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wince. Qui-Gon did not expect the Council to be so severe.

Obi-Wan took only a moment to recoup. "All I can be sure of, Master Windu, is that I'll question again. I'll question my master, the council, myself. I'll question, missions, orders and even the Code. But I'll not leave the Order again, not like that" Not ever! The look in his eyes seemed to say. "All I can promise is to always be true about those doubts and seek someone with whom to talk."

His gaze found Yoda's. "Unclear your path is, Obi-Wan," Yoda said with more gentleness. "Hard it is to wait. But wait you must, to see your way revealed."

"You may go now, Obi-Wan," Mace said. "We must speak with Qui-Gon privately. You may go to your old quarters."

"I understand." with a bow he left.

They waited for him to leave. No one seemed willing to break the silence.

"Changed much Obi-Wan has." Yoda commented "Important things there are to discuss, but give your report first you should, Qui-Gon"

"The situation was much as Obi-Wan reported when he contacted the Temple. The conflict that ended in Cerasi's death was staged by one of the Young with support from some Elders. Our talks with Wehutti, Nield and a few of the Young gave us proof, of this."

"In the message you sent. You said there was a second conflict?" Adi prompted

"Yes. Some of the Young where going to destroy the Hall of Evidence. Wehutti led a crowd, guarded by the remaining Young to stop them. Before the fight could go any further, Obi-Wan played a message Cerasi had left behind on the day of her death. Apparently she knew someone would sabotage the signing of the treaty and thought she might die."

"A single death can turn a war" Micah repeated his sentiment of the time. They had long been friends and new each other very well.

"Indeed. After the fighting stopped, it was relatively easy to reach an agreement. Obi-Wan had laid all the groundwork and people were ready for peace." Qui-Gon focused on Yoda "Those reports he'd been sending you do not really reflect all the good work he did."

"What reports?" Mace interrupted with some irritation, Obi-Wan had obviously unbalanced him.

"In regular contact with the Temple Obi-Wan had been." Yoda explained "Asked me to keep it between us he did."

"We'll want to see these before making any decisions regarding his situation" Ki-Adi commented.

"To show them in time, I intended. Now, about young Bruck situation..."

Obi-Wan felt relieved as the door hissed shut. Relieved the meeting was behind him. He'd struggled hard to maintain his composure in front of the masters.

Obi-Wan just hoped his initial slip hadn't been noticed. He couldn't be sure, for the memory had been strong and when he had finally center himself, Mace was already talking. He'd been careless with his shielding, especially in front of so many masters and they had most likely felt it. The emotional turmoil he was in, being back here with all of them... Force how could he do this when wherever he looked a reminder of a different time stood. Obi-Wan hadn't expected this first meeting would go so badly.

He saw a slight figure at the end of the hall and for a moment could not place the face. Then she smiled, Bant.

Body broken, dangling from Force Suppression Shackles.

She'd been tortured to death, by some Acolyte near the end of the Clone Wars. With him right in the next room helpless to move! He'd almost followed her that day but for Anakin timely rescue.

"I was waiting for you." Bant came toward him, her silver eyes alight.

Her salmon skin glowed against a soft blue tunic. Loyal and strong. She was alive. Oh, thank the Force. She's alive!

Euphoria rushed him and he had to stop himself from running to embrace her, but could not stop the laugh that left him dislodging the lump in his throat.

"It's good to see a friend" Was all he could say in response.

For now, he was actually taking it in. They were all alive. All of them with him again. All the people in the chamber behind him, who he had tried so hard to hide from... mentors, friends, rivals, all breathing, strong presences in the Force.

Bant peered at him. "So it went well."

"What?" He was brought back from his elation.

"The meeting. Were you forgiven? They accepted you back?"

"No. Not yet."

"And this makes you happy?" She was really confused, Obi-Wan could tell. It was kind of cute, that expression on the Mon Calamari's face.

"It could have gone worse. I'm just happy to be here with you." which was not a lie. And apparently made sense enough to Bant.

With another smile, she slipped her arms around Obi-Wan and hugged him. He caught the long forgotten scent of salt and sea, a unique scent he always associated with her, for on Bant even salt smelled sweet. As a Mon Calamarian she was amphibious, needing moisture to live.

They took the lift tube down to the lake level. It had been their special spot. In their initiate days after long hours of classes and training, there was nothing Bant liked better than to immerse herself in the water for a long swim, with Obi-Wan, Reeft and Garen joining her or just sitting on the bank for company. When they all became Padawans if any of them were in the Temple together the same spot was often a refuge to talk and play. Obi-Wan had also brought Anakin and Ahsoka there to wind down and relax over the years.

They exited the lift tube and walked out, the ground under their feet full of flowering shrubs and leafy trees. The lake area was deserted. Obi-Wan could not see anyone swimming, or walking along the trails. His friend was fast to explain such unusual lack of movement, catching him up to what had been happening in the Temple.

Obi-Wan nodded at the right places but was more preoccupied in keeping an eye on the "sky". He knew what was coming and for a moment considered stopping it. But "I had a bad feeling," was no way of explaining how he knew it was about to happen.

"What about you?" Bant asked breaking him out of his reverie. "What did the Council want, what did they say?"

"They'll be discussing it at a later time." Bant looked startled.

"They said just that?"

"About my situation." he confirmed, staring out at the lake "Their attitude was severe." He tensed remembering Mace's words. Not for what he said, but for the memories of shattered bonds those words brought.

Bant gazed at him, silver eyes full of compassion. "Have patience."

That made him smile, she'd misunderstood his reaction.

"You sound like Yoda."

She put a hand on his arm, for support before continuing with her train of thought.

"Obi-Wan, what you did was a serious offense. Not enough to get kicked out forever," she added quickly afraid she'd gone too far. "But the Council will need to see proof of your sincerity. They are compassionate, Obi-Wan, but they have the whole Jedi order to protect. It is good that this is so. The Jedi path can be a hard one, and the Council must be sure that your commitment is absolute. That the commitment of each of us is absolute."

"I am committed, Bant." Obi-Wan said fire in his words.

He'd been shaped by the Jedi Order, tested by the Clone Wars, challenged by Vader's fall. He had hesitated and doubted he'd bent as far as he could and been broken so many times... and always, always he'd return to the path.

"How can the Council be sure of this, and how can Qui-Gon be sure?" Bant asked with great gentleness. "For you have said that before, when you first joined him."

Yet no one knew this.

Anger surged for a moment. Here he was again giving everything he had for the cause, being judged and questioned, when he could have left to live his life without this burden.

He knew that Bant did not want to hurt him. She gazed at him now with concerned, loving eyes, afraid she had offended him. Or maybe afraid of what she was seeing in his eyes.

His years in Tatooine had not been easy, coming to accept that he had such darkness in him, but he'd learn to balance it with his light. Sometimes he just couldn't avoid the thoughts.

"Do you blame me?" he asked shortly

"No," she responded quietly. "I am telling you that it will take more time than you wish it to take, maybe more time than you think you will be able to bear. But the Council will relent and see what I see."

"And what is that?" Obi-Wan asked, scowling. "An angry boy? A fool?"

"A Jedi." she said softly and it was exactly the right thing to say. The dark thoughts drained away from him easily, now.

They walked for a little in silence.

"I'm sorry, Bant." he said when they came to a stop. They had walked to the far side of the lake, Obi-Wan still kept his attention up. Here there was a small cove where Bant loved to wade.

She stepped into the water, smiling as the coolness washed over her ankles. "What for?"

"For getting angry at you."

She just smiled in answer.

"Tell me about Melida/Daan," she asked, looking at him trustingly. "No one knows what happened there. What was it that made you commit to their cause and leave us?"

Obi-Wan froze. Again he was not prepared for that question. The amount of life in this small moment, so beautiful that it blinded him, contrasting sharply with all the pain in his past. But this time he would answer her. She deserved to know what had made his 14 year old self chose that path. Before, he'd had trouble talking to Bant for what could he have said? Here and now, he knew the truth would suffice.

And once the words started… "Death, suffering. Friends fighting friends, children fighting their parents. Trust broken by blood. I saw the life flicker and dim in my friends eyes as I held them in my arms. I felt others turn their backs on me, I felt the betrayal of comrades in arms. And I failed my Master. A string of betrayals and a death that has marked my heart forever. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

Maybe more than he had meant to say and somewhat tainted by other memories.

Bant could only look at him, she did not know what to say, but she tried anyway, to ease the pain in my voice. She would one day learn that just her presence would always be a comfort.

"I'm so sorry Obi-Wan. I did not know."

"Don't worry. Just know this. I don't regret helping them, despite all the pain, that was the right thing to do, for I also saw hope... I just regret the way I went about it." For that she had no reply.

Better change the subject. At his prompt she went on to tell him how the masters thought her ready to become a padawan, that Reeft had recently been chosen by Master Binn Ibes and Garen was applying for a recently started Jedi Pilot program and cramming as many hours as he could in the flight simulators.

"What about Qui-Gon? Do you know if he'll take you back once the Council does?"

Obi-Wan thought it probable. But he was so different from the boy Qui-Gon had forgiven last time. The way he reacted to the world around him was different. His presence, no matter how he covered it up, was changed. He could only hope his master to make the same choice, but must be prepared if it was not the case.

"I don't know." He bent down to trail a hand in the water, hiding his face.

Before more could be said, the sound Obi-Wan had been expecting interrupted them. They looked overhead, as the grinding noise filled the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Summary: A rescue and a couple of conversations. (I totally suck at this)

The running steps of many feet could be heard down the long corridor that led to the lake, the few Jedi that populated it at the moment stopped curious of such rare occurrence. As the group approached and passed those few scattered souls, had the situation been any other Qui-Gon would have laughed at the comically astounded faces they left behind in their rush. It was rare sight indeed if not completely unheard of, a handful Council Masters running in such undignified way.

Even the members of Order sometimes forgot that the Masters that spent a good part of their days sitting on their asses, overseeing the running of that same Order, were in fact Jedi. They knew to hurry when needed.

Then they reached their destination.

High overhead the skeletal forms of catwalks and blocks of illumination banks were revealed. So was the repulsorlift that ran horizontally, crossing the lake and connecting the nursery and care center for their youngest to the dining halls, the panels that normally hide them from sight broken on the ground.

For a moment Qui-Gon stood frozen taking in the small image of Obi-Wan perched on the unstable shaft connecting the repulsorlift to the service catwalk, walking carefully towards the trapped younglings and their caretaker.

That image finally crystallized itself and as the boy took a moment to be sure of his balance before using the lightsaber to cut into the repulsorlift, he pelted up the same stairs his padawan had taken, pushing his first panicked thoughts into the calm warmth of the Force.

Qui-Gon could feel the Force surge with the combined will of the council as the masters concentrated on supporting the repulsorlift that hung by the one remaining engine, behind him followed a couple of Temple Guards. Where had they been when Obi-Wan had decided to attempt a rescue all by himself?

He reached the catwalk in time to see the boy going back into the makeshift opening he'd created as a little girl promised to wait. As he approached she smiled, this big bright show of teeth that completely ignored the dangerous situation she had just been in, proving once again the resilience of younglings everywhere.

The Guards that had followed him approached and he sent her down with one of them, she sobered immediately looking worriedly back.

"Your friends will be alright, little one."

She hesitated a moment still, and then looked at him calm.

"Obi-Wan will get them." she proclaimed and allowed herself to be led down.

He let a smile free at her tone, Obi-Wan had just gained an admirer.

Qui-Gon moved towards the opening to evaluate the situation. He had to keep himself from following after, immediately realizing the shaft would not resist so much weight in its fragile state. It hadn't just been a malfunction, someone had placed small charges on the engines and the safety brakes and when they had gone off they'd also damaged the surrounding areas. The Force was with them though, for it appeared one of the charges had not exploded, otherwise this rescued would not be necessary.

Qui-Gon would come back to that information later, for now he could see Obi-Wan returning with a boy in his arms and positioned himself to catch the youngling.

"I'll take the child."

Obi-Wan swung out as Qui-Gon reached and safely passed the boy to him.

"There are still eight children left and Ali-Alann." he informed

"The masters are bellow, keeping the repulsorlift aloft."

They could both feel the tremendous wave in the Force, strong and deep. Obi-Wan looked down, bellow the tiny figures of the masters stood in a ring, their focus on the repulsorlift and looked back.

"Why, such a small fall. I bet I wouldn't feel a thing once I hit the ground." he commented on a drawl.

"Let's try not to fall just now." Qui-Gon responded after a surprised pause.

"Do or do not, master." and he went on his way back down the shaft.

"Then don't" he called out "I would not appreciate having to scrap you of the ground." the boy just waved at him.

Obi-Wan made his way back and forth, his step sure.

Qui-Gon could feel the ease with which he reached out, balancing with the aid of the Force. He had discovered in the year they had been together, that despite his padawan's difficulty in feeling for the Force while meditating or training, when the situation and need were real reaching out for Its embrace came as naturally as breathing for Obi-Wan.

One by one he carried the children out, one by one he handed them to Qui-Gon. Not one cried, the younglings already trained in calmness and the Force. Enveloped in the presence of their caretakers trusting their rescuers and to carry and hand them over a gap a few dozen meters above the ground.

Finally, only two were left and Obi-Wan kept back, waiting for Knight Ali-Alann to walk down the shaft, Qui-Gon heard it creak under the weight of the tall Jedi, Ali-Alann had similar build to his own and they both could see the shaft wobble as the man slowly made his way towards the catwalk.

The shaft was weakening.

At last knight and child secured, Obi-Wan started on his last trip down the shaft.

Halfway through he stopped and met Qui-Gon's eyes as the Force whispered a warning. There was a blur as Obi-Wan leaped for the railings, Qui-Gon reached out holding the pair to the railing as the shaft swayed and finally broke away towards the ground. They both followed its path, below its momentum slowed and the metal came to a rest far away from the Master at the bottom.

With a shared look of relief Qui-Gon helped the boy and his precious burden onto the catwalk.

The day passed slowly with long hours of work, the detritus was taken away and the repulsorlift eventually inspected. The older initiates helped relocate everyone to a couple of empty training sales for the night and the Council organized several teams to help patrol the Temple.

Night found Yoda meditating, he sat in the middle of a warm comfortable room high in the central tower, warded against surveillance with the windows looking out to the image of the forever awake world outside, illuminated in a myriad of colors.

The door swish open and Qui-Gon Jinn steps halted near him.

Many thoughts troubled Yoda. Not least of which centered on Qui-Gon and his young padawan - who was showing himself much changed, strong presence, strong shields... grown much he had. Such was worrying if also quite entertaining. However, now was not the time for more pressing matters required his attention.

"Confirmed it is by Miro Daroon," he informed Qui-Gon. "Small charges in the repulsorlift engines and a bug in the central core shut down the lift tubes and comm units in the area. Find this person we must, Qui-Gon. After the younglings now, he is. Believe I do not that young Bruck could be involved in such a thing," Yoda brooded.

"The last engine held," Qui-Gon pointed out. "I do not think the repulsorlift was meant to fall."

The old master thought the time had not yet come to make known the presence he'd felt keeping the structure together as the council had come to help. He had his suspicions. It was both familiar and hard to pin down. Yoda did not think any of the other masters had noticed, he himself had almost missed it.

"Taunting us, the intruder is? Endangering the lives of babies for a joke?"

"Maybe we should be looking for other motives," Qui-Gon said. "It's not clear to me. Initially I thought the thefts designed to irritate and tease. But the stolen items appear to have served various purposes. The stolen school records trouble me" Qui-Gon pondered "Bruck's last name is Chun his was one of the records taken I wonder if they might have been stolen to conceal something."

Yoda nodded. "Time it will take, to gather information anew. Something not many know, Qui-Gon - a sensitive time for the Jedi this is. A secret mission for the Senate we have undertaken. Held in our Jedi treasury, a large shipment of vertex is."

Yoda acknowledge Qui-Gon's surprise. Vertex was a highly valuable mineral. After the raw substance was mined and cut it was often used as currency. Many worlds used crystalline vertex instead of credits.

"It is unprecedented for us to accept such a shipment." Qui-Gon commented "Is this why you did not contact the Judicial forces to start an investigation on the thefts along with our own? Seeing as it is part of their job."

Yoda agreed "The Council thought it best. To out of the public eye keep this news. Two star systems there are, locked in conflict over the shipment. Agree to peace talks they would not, unless a neutral party held it. If word there is that the Temple is vulnerable, war there could be." his voice dropped in concern. "A large war it would be, Qui-Gon. Many alliances these star systems have. To the peace talks with a small delegation Master Tyvoka went. Until news from him we have, discreet we must be."

Qui-Gon digested the information. It often struck him that even while the Temple appeared to be isolated from the chaos of the Republic at large it was also connected to the galaxy in many intricate ways.

"Then we must solve this quickly," he told Yoda. "I will start with Miro see if we can discover how Bruck and this intruder manage to navigate around the Temple without being seen. Well coordinate with Tahl."

Yoda blinked at him. "And Obi-Wan?"

"The Council has ordered Obi-Wan to stay out of this," Qui-Gon answered, carefully.

"Predict I do that the boy will find a way to offer his help again," Yoda said.

"And I should refuse?"

Yoda waved at him, amused. The folly of these young beings always asking him for strait answers to their problems. "Directly involved the boy should not be. But shut him out, I would not."

Qui-Gon smiled grimly as he turned to leave. It was typical contradictory advice from Yoda. Yet the Master's advice somehow always turned out to make perfect sense, in the end.

He hesitated before stepping out of the room.

"More to say you have, Qui-Gon?"

"About Obi-Wan, I'm worried. He's... changed. And the vision in the Council chambers..."

"Hum..." _Shrouded his future is_. Yoda turned to Qui-Gon. He would have to make some time to talk with young Obi-Wan. "Very troubling it was. Believe I do that wait we should, meditate on it we must. Other problems on our hands we have, more immediate they are."

Qui-Gon considered those words as he left. He had been unbalanced since going to Obi-Wan's aid. That vision was one more concern that he would have to wait to deal with... and his shields, he should not have been able to create them at such high level.

This more than anything was worrying the master. For where or from whom had he learned them? Yet the Force surrounding the boy remained clam and light, no deception could be perceive. Later, he old himself, later he would talk to boy.

He walked purposefully through the winding paths, barely noticing his surroundings, intent on the problem at hand once more.

When he passed the destroyed footbridge from the attack on Yoda, Qui-Gon stopped his thoughts suddenly in the past. Years ago on a world from the Outer Rim he'd dealt with a tyrant's strategy based on a simple equation: Disruption + Demoralization + Distraction = Devastation.

That was the pattern, Qui-Gon suddenly realized. The thefts had followed that same formula. Disruption: the petty thefts disrupting classes. Demoralization: the theft of the Healing Crystals of Fire and the attack on Yoda causing many students to lose heart. Distraction: the failing of the cooling system, the security breaches, and the destruction of one of the main repulsorlift s meant that the Jedi had to focus to keep the Temple running. Was someone using such strategy? It was simple enough, yet distinctive.

Qui-Gon felt a disturbance in the Force. It cleaved the air in front of him. The dark side still lingered here. The fountains continued their flow as he surveyed the area carefully, noting every leaf and shadow. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. But knew something was there. Waiting, observing, planning.

Qui-Gon turned in the direction of Tahl's rooms he needed an ear to talk his thoughts through.

A few levels down a figure knelt alone in the map room, the projection of numerous star systems all around him, their swirling dance and calm light soothing frayed nerves.

In deep meditation Obi-Wan thought back to the day, he saw everything in a flash but with the clarity of slow motion. The memory right there to grasp.

The meeting with the council – there was a time the legends that follow those names would have left him, as with many of his pears, filled with a somewhat fearful awe. It was quite common for the young padawans to stand in the council room feeling like they didn't belong. It would eventually fade away but it generally took time for the experiences outside the protected walls of the Temple to amass and for the confidence in their abilities to build.

Obi-Wan had stood on both sides, he had experienced this once upon a time and observed others grow into themselves. This experience now was surreal, he could follow the line of thought of the masters but his action confounded them. He expected a form of acknowledgment that never came, for they only remembered him as a rebellious padawan.

He'd left that meeting unbalanced only to immediately have to deal again with Xanatos petty plans.

The turbolift that connected the creche to the dinning halls had been sabotaged and he couldn't exactly do nothing, last time everything had held together but with it swaying slightly just threatening to plunge down any moment he hadn't dared rely on past experience.

When he'd woke up six months before, on Melida/Daan, initially he had simple repeated what his younger self had done, convinced it wouldn't be wise to change the past. He had not known if this situation was temporary, he still didn't.

But even doing nothing, changes were happening. He could not understand how initially. What was the catalyst for the changes? Eventually he realized, just as his choices were now open so were everyone else's. The path was not linear, the possibility had always existed and a choice that had once been turned into nothing more than that was this time a reality.

He had no guaranty the turbolift would hold. After much meditation, it was his understanding that many events he lived before, would still be repeated. The path might not be linear, but tended to certain patterns already set in motion for some time, still he must be wary of details and changes.

So as he stood there having to choose again what to do, Obi-Wan thought it better to follow his master's advice and concentrate on the moment. At that moment, he couldn't stand around and do nothing.

He had confirmed the location of the turbolift and ran towards the narrow staircase leading up. He'd taken the stairs two at a time, his legs pumping, his muscles tiring as the long climb went on - he must really to do something about that, in his prime there was no one who could outlast him. Still, he had not faltered.

Stretching out with the Force to the last engine trying to understand the damage - Obi-Wan was not as adept with machines as Anakin, he was also no slouch - he then he wished he could have remained as ignorant as his younger self... _Shit, that thing was barely holding!_ He'd concentrated the Force on the weak points, willing them to hold.

With the ripples of distress and fear coming to him from the younglings trapped inside Obi-Wan had hurry with his plan for a rescue. It had been a bit of a strain to separate his attention between the engines, at the same time calm the children and kepping his use of the Force hidden from a bunch of Force sensitive beings. And the freaking turbolift was heavy. His years of study on Tatooine had come quite handy, right then.

"Bant tells me that you've become quite suicidal." the voice was musical and the tone full of mirth as a body sat next to him, interrupting his meditation unapologetically.

"Taria."

Having felt her approach Obi-Wan simply opened his eyes to look at his friend, meeting her laughing golden eyes. A fond smile found it's way into his expression. She had always had that effect on him.

While Bant resembled more a mother hen despite being younger, Taria had always been a partner in crime, level headed and to the point. They had been friend for a long time, sometimes more, all their interactions marked by an easy going companionship, they loved each other as friends and enjoy the other's company.

Taria Damsin was a human female from the planet of Ghaina her coloration of dark-brown skin, gold eyes and blue-green hair always turned heads, funnily enough she'd become a Shadow. Her death had come not at the hands of an enemy, but from a long lasting disease. Even as her death pained him, it was not marked by the horrors of war. She was like a breath of fresh air.

"I wouldn't know what she could possibly be referring to."

"Really? So you didn't challenge Master Windu after being soundly reprimanded on the dangers of rushing without thinking?"

" _... you have showed again that impulsiveness is your flaw. The same flaw that has led us to hesitate on your suitability to be a Jedi. You acted alone. You did not wait for help and direction. You could have endangered the children needlessly."_ Mace's voice resonated again in his head.

 _Oh, Mace. You really misjudged me back then._ Years later Mace would tell him, that the reason he'd been so hard on Obi-Wan was to make him see his mistake and had not truly understood that every hard remark had shipped away at Obi-Wan's self-confidence until Tahl had cornered him and made him see reason. Mace had always been a hard man and harder above all with himself. But seeing the man so stubbornly holding onto his reserve Obi-Wan just hadn't been able to stop himself.

"I did no such thing. I simply asked him a question."

"And what was so important you had to call out after being dismissed."

"Obviously if my actions were wrong, I just wanted to know how he would have solved the situation." and Obi-Wan knew the man well enough to bet on him doing exactly the same and win. "He had no answer to give me besides a flopping mouth." he grinned at Taria.

"Oh Obi-Wan." she laughed "You didn't."

"I did. When I called out I could actually see Master Windu hesitating, I think he almost ignored me. I was just waiting for him to keep walking. After, he just nodded and went away"

"Of course... you just challenged him, for a laugh."

"I did not."

She was right of course, but after the others had left Obi-Wan had to take a minute to calm down, only then noticing the slight trembling in his body, the stress of hiding.

These confrontations with Mace were getting him nowhere. As an adult he had delighted in cutting away at his friends serious facade, Mace needed to be kept real for he sometimes relied too much on ideals and forgot the people behind them. Anakin had never understood that friendship, judging it through the same parameters of theirs.

But now, it helped no one to be at odds with Mace. Obi-Wan had just fallen in the habit of poking fun at his friend, always sharing that conspiratory look with Yoda, someone who understood what he was doing and rejoicing when Mace lost some of the tension in his frame. On the other hand he now appeared to simply be taunting the man.

 _Not good, Kenobi._

"I knew you had it in you, Obi-Wan." Taria continued ignoring his protests "I always told you, you should show that humor of yours more often. This last couple of years you've been so tense, first with Bruck and the trials and then always on the move with your master."

Bruck's name brought him back to reality. Taria had a way about her, she always knew when he needed to be taken out of himself. She immediately noticed the sobering atmosphere.

"Is everything alright Obi-Wan?" she extended a hand his way and he accepted her comfort, she had always been very tactile "Are you worried about being accepted back?"

"No. I mean that as well. I just didn't think I would come back to Temple in such disarray."

She looked on for a minute then with a gentle smile stood up pulling him along.

"Sleep will do us a world of wonders. And you look like you need days of it. Tomorrow will be time enough to think heavy thoughts again."

He followed after her comforted by the easy familiarity of her presence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Summary: The rumor-mill. Good friends. And some answers.

Obi-Wan got up from his kneeled position. He'd come to one of the exterior gardens to meditate with the rising sun. Xanatos was obviously following the plan from the first time line and he had to plan accordingly, as well as prepare for unexpected changes.

Bant would show them how Bruck and Xanatos were moving about in the Temple, there was no need to take away her opportunity to demonstrate what kind of padawan she would make. But he'd have to watch out for a few things – keep Bant from being kidnapped; keep an eye on Tahl's damned droid... What more?

He needed a comlink to be able to contact someone in case of another emergency, he also needed information on Bruck. And... well, obviously he could not forget the Healing Crystals of Fire in the fusion furnace. It would be quite the situation if he forgot those.

First the comlink, Obi-Wan started toward the tech-center, Miro Daroon would give him a new one. And there was someone waiting for him there.

Ahead of him, he saw a familiar figure striding down the hall, munching on a piece of muja fruit as she walked. He recognized Siri and had to sop himself from calling out, seeking refuge in one of the few shadowed corners n the Temple.

Though younger than Obi-Wan, her abilities had landed her in Obi-Wan and Bruck's lightsaber class. She had natural talent for it - her style athletic and highly focused. Too focused for she had a tendency ignore what was going around her. She never seemed to relax or join in the jokes and fun that students enjoyed in their downtime. She would grow out of it eventually, the daredevil in her coming out to play more often. Siri was striking, even if she hated to have anyone comment on her good looks and intense blue eyes. She was so young.

They had loved each other, an innocent love that had never had the opportunity to mature. It was not a crush but nevertheless it was a love of youth. Their decision to not pursue it had been right for them still he'd learned much by loving her as he'd learned with her loss.

He knew he could never love her again. Not the same way. He had already loved and mourned the woman she would become, hopefully they could become friends again.

Last time he had called out to her it had not gone so well, she had a knack for rudeness and her words had burdened his already battered confidence. Siri used to say, she was just very direct. Obi-Wan thought she had a tendency to forget how people would take her words, or in other cases simply didn't care. He was of the opinion Ferus Olin had learned diplomacy, by cleaning the messes his master kept getting them in.

Ok, she was not that bad, but generally speaking, in a volatile situation she tended to add fuel to the fire. It was a point he used to tease her mercilessly about and remembered it with fondness now.

"Psst... Have you heard?"

Whispers brought him out of his reverie. He stood in the shadows willing the group of initiates to pass him by fast.

"What?"

"About Kenobi, I hear he is back at the Temple."

"I thought he had rebelled and left."

"I heard he was involved with the turbolift incident."

"Right, as if. He is a coward, he abandoned the Order and his master..."

Well, that hurt. To this day he still believed that staying behind had been right. He certainly should not have tried to "borrow" the ship – with the right arguments, he was sure there would have been no broken trust. His decision to stay on Melida/Daan had left a wide pool of ripples.

A decision is yours alone to make. Yet forget you should not the silent ones who stand at your shoulder. Yoda had said so many times in his life, a lesson, a remainder.

Decisions like that, he'd faced them so many times. It never did get any easier.

Even knowing these children were too inexperienced to see all nuances, their words pained him.

"Then Master Jinn had to go and save his ass from some backward planet."

"He is not that bad. From what I hear he saved the crechlings."

"He betrayed Master Jinn and his leaving cast doubt on the commitment of all Padawans, present and future. He made the Jedi Knights question whether we're as committed as we should be."

"He's as bad as Bruck!"

Some of what was said still smarted. There is more to the world then black and white. We live in shades and shadows and until you face them, you don't get to judge me, much less compare me to Bruck, he wanted to tell them, but they wouldn't comprehend for some time to come, so he breathed his frustrations out. Obi-Wan had long ago learned ignored the rumour-mill with ease, the initiates finally moved on and he went on his way.

The whispers that filled the Temple, followed his every step. Teenagers will be teenagers, whether they grew up with the Order or on the world outside, there was always a tendency for rivalries with small thoughtless cruelties inherent to them, an amazing inclination for gossip and a wide rebellious streak – every padawan went through it. And these tendencies grew as the initiate trials and the age to be chosen approached.

Taria joined him on his trek to the tech-center, sending fiery glares at anyone who opened their mouths within hearing distance.

"Don't listen to them Obi-Wan, you and I both know there's more than one side to every story. They won't understand until they start leaving the Temple."

"They're young, they'll learn." he agreed

She laughed at that. "And we're so much older?"

"Certainly, you do realize I'm half way through my fifth decade. We have to give them some leeway."

"Alright old man. Now I see why you seem so much more mature. We must have been boring you. So is that why?"

He simply looked at her, waiting for what was to come.

"Come now, do tell Obi, did you really elope with a hot as star's core Twi'lek girl?" she stage whispered "I hear you run off to join her on a space circus. And you left little old me behind?" with a hurt shine in her eyes.

"Yep what can I say she was beautiful and there was this really creepy old man following behind. What choice did I have."

She snorted at him "You're not funny."

"Where do you come up with these ideas? I think you've been reading to many contrabanded holoromances."

"Oh darling, did you look through my stash? I'm shocked! You naughty..."

"Don't."

"You're no fun."

"And you're repeating yourself. Your master should work with you on that or you diplomatic missions will turn boringly long."

"They already are. And they're endless, half those missions we go on we're just there to make for better looking furniture. Master Hathcaut is of the opinion that the council should stop trying to teach him the meaning of patience."

"Did he accidentally spill soup on the head of another ambassador?"

"Worst. I caught him trying to escape through the window after five days of talks, dressed like one of the dancer's from the reception. When I asked what he was doing, he told me he had a date with one of the guards."

Obi-Wan did not laugh at that, he really didn't. "The guard was disappointed then."

"No turns out he actually had a date with the guard, he left me to cover for him and the next morning came into the talks with proof of corruption on one the ministers that was against the treaty. Things moved fast after that."

They walked for a couple of minute in silence.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going for a new comlink. You? I have not the slightest."

"Apparently for a new comlink."

He stopped in front of the lift and turned to his friend with a smile. "You don't have to follow me around to protect me."

"Can't I just miss my friend.?"

He felt a pang in his chest.

"Yes." he cleared his throat "Yes you can." and gestured for her to precede him inside, calling for the right floor.

"How long have you been at the Temple?" he asked as the lift descended.

"Couple of months. Had a few classes to catch up to."

Oh yes, the joys of his first year as a Padawan. If he remembered correctly, when tracked and counted all his visits to the Temple summed up to a month plus a few days. Qui-Gon Jinn was a master in high demand. The same could be said of Master Calvden Hathcaut.

"You could keep up with part of the classes through the HoloNet, you know, instead leaving everything to the last moment."

"I'm not turning into boring old you. I work better under pressure anyway. Why did you ask if I'd been at the Temple?"

"I thought you might have noticed something odd about Bruck."

"Well, actually..."

The tech center was a wide circular room, with blue screens running along the walls, cooling units keeping the temperature optimal for the computers to function and lights dimmed for the comfort of the expert technician that inhabited these walls during work. Qui-Gon and Miro Daroon stood in front of one of the screens, staring intently. The screen flashed diagrams of every tunnel, service hallway, catwalk, and duct in the Temple.

The schematic showed a maze with dozens of tunnels tall enough for someone Bruck's height to walk without problem. Ducts were placed conveniently on every floor, giving outlets to every area of the Temple except those under the most severe security restrictions.

Finding a way for the intruder to navigate wasn't the issue, they needed to narrow it down. Qui-Gon had already called Tahl, to send out search teams to comb the Temple. But that would take time they didn't have. So he kept searching for some kind of clue.

Behind them, the door hissed open. Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan in the reflection on the screen. He saw the boy catch sight of him and move in their direction, he failed to notice the girl that followed.

"Have any additional problems cropped up?" Qui-Gon quickly asked Miro.

He might wish for Obi-Wan to remain, but couldn't ask and violate the wishes of the Council. Nevertheless, he felt that if he and Miro discussed Temple problems Obi-Wan would understand and stay.

Yoda's counsel at work, Qui-Gon thought.

Miro sighed. He was a tall alien from the planet Piton, thin as a reed, with a high forehead and pale, almost white eyes. Pitons were underground creatures. They had little pigment in their skin, making them almost translucent. They were hairless, and Miro wore a cap and tinted eye shields to protect his eyes from the glare of light.

"I try to restore power to the service lift tubes in the lake area the air circulation fails in the east wing, I fix that half the doors in the north wing stop working and so on. You see my problem. And as you know we've had to move all the students to temporary quarters in the main building."

In the screen reflection, Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan studying the diagrams.

"That makes two wings of the Temple that have been shut down," Qui-Gon murmured thoughtfully. "You must be very frustrated, Miro."

Miro's mournful face collapsed into an irritated frown. "Beyond that, Qui-Gon. I know this system inside out. But I fix one problem and three more pop up. It's difficult to keep up. It's the first I'm seeing such intricate sabotage, not even in hypothetical models have I encountered the like. My last resort would be to shut the whole system down to run my own program. That's something I wish to avoid."

"This must be someone who knows the Order very well." Obi-Wan offered behind them.

Qui-Gon felt disquiet at the news, a flicker of thought kept on escaping him. Miro was brilliant and intuitive, an expert at his job. Anyone who could confound him must equally good. Bruck was out of the question.

Qui-Gon drew in a quick, startled breath. Obi-Wan was right and the knowledge had been there in his mind for a time, cold and insidious like smoke seeping through cracks. Now it solidified into certainty.

"Xanatos," he murmured.

Obi-Wan gave a nod, whether agreeing with him or acknowledging the conclusion. And he finally noticed the other padawan, looking intently at the schematics. She was somewhat familiar, but why was she there?

Miro, on the other hand, looked at Qui-Gon, shocked. "You think Xanatos is involved?"

"It's possible ..." Qui-Gon murmured.

Little boxes on the back of his mind were checked – the sense of a personal, vengeful motive. Xanatos held an implacable hatred for the Jedi and Qui-Gon. He had a knack for subterfuge and had as a padawan been greatly interested in technology. There was that familiar feeling he'd had in the Room of a Thousand Fountains... Xanatos could also easily remember that strategy as he had been his padawan at the time.

"I remember him," Miro said quietly. "He was a year behind me. But he was brilliant at constructing tech infrastructure models."

Qui-Gon nodded. His mind had been what had first attracted Qui-Gon, first made him wonder if he would make a good padawan.

Qui-Gon came to a decision. He was not allowed to involve Obi-Wan in the investigation, things change though. So he turned and acknowledged Obi-Wan for the first time.

"I need your help," he said.

Obi-Wan stood straight, under his gaze. "We have some information."

Qui-Gon almost smiled at that. The boy could be as stubborn as him.

"I need to see Tahl and report all this," Qui-Gon continued, looking at both of them intently. "Come, we'll talk on the way."

"And the Council?"

"It is my investigation, my decision. You have faced Xanatos before, so come along."

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon into the corridor after getting a new comlink. He walked beside the master, feeling content as their footsteps matched in their own rhythm, both old and new. It felt like old times – when together, in their last years, they'd made one of the most sought after teams of the Order. And he wouldn't have to insert himself in the investigation or juggle hiding his interference while trying to help. But most important, this was the first step toward reestablishing the trust between them.

On his other side, Taria was giving him a little smile of encouragement.

Tahl was checking on the status of the search teams as they arrived at her quarters. She looked up at them, her lovely face worried. Obi-Wan hadn't seen her since Apsolon, her body broken, her light dimming, taking with her part of his master.

Here and now, she'd just recover from her suffering on Melida/Daan. She'd been ill after her rescue, thin and drawn. Now her extraordinary green-and-gold striped eyes were sightless, but still gleamed against the dark honey tones of her skin.

"Nothing yet," she said by way of greeting. "Who is with you, Qui-Gon?" She paused. "It's Obi-Wan, isn't it?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan said hesitantly. After all, in order to blow up deflection towers for the Young, he'd stolen the transport intended for her rescue. Relief flooded him as her face broke into a smile.

"It's good to see you again. How have you been?" She was a very direct kind of person and would not thank him for pussyfooting about her condition.

"Good. I'm glad you're around." She made a wry face. "You have a knack for rescuing me. It could come in handy. Who's your friend?"

"This is Taria Damsin, she has some information on Bruck"

"See what I was saying, you have better luck than I. I'm afraid I don't I much to add."

"We have other news," Qui-Gon said crisply and proceeded to outline his suspicions about Xanatos.

Obi-Wan could see that Tahl was dubious about this supposition. Even as Qui-Gon was finishing, she was slowly shaking her head.

"You're basing much on a leap of logic, Qui-Gon" she said.

"It is a fact that Xanatos was known for his technological genius," he argued.

She waved a hand. "As are countless others in the galaxy."

"None as good as a Jedi," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"We should also take into account the knowledge the intruder seems to have of the Temple. Even a genius would have a hard time hacking us, without knowing our systems." Obi-Wan tried

"We must look into Xanatos' recent whereabouts. There could be a clue there." His master insisted.

"I'm not saying you're wrong. But what if you are? If we concentrate on one suspect, we could waste time." Tahl waved at him impatiently and turned to Taria. "Sorry about this." she said gently to the girl "You have some information for us?"

"Perhaps. I don't know how helpful it will be."

"What is it about?"

"Well, I've been back at the Temple for a couple of months because of classes and as my master has been on a couple of missions I joined the upper initiate group for lightsaber training. I noticed that Bruck became obsessed with his father, he wouldn't say how he knew, but kept telling everyone how his father was a powerful person on his home planet."

Qui-Gon tensed, that probably brought memories of his rift with Xanatos. Tahl stiffened and Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with Qui-Gon, a niggling suspicion taking root.

Those who were chosen by the Jedi gave up their birthrights. The Temple became their home, the Jedi their family. That way, their loyalties could not be divided or exploited. They committed themselves to the deeper connection with the Force. Generally that information was imparted when a padawan reached senior status, when the Council considered them to be experienced and mature enough to deal with the knowledge or to those who left the Jedi before then. It was highly unusual for a Jedi student to mention - or even think of - a parent at Bruck's age.

"Which planet?" Tahl asked, her tone of voice giving away her own suspicions.

"Telos, I think in the Outer Rim Kwymar sector."

"If I'm not mistaken that's…" Tahl started.

"Xanatos home world, yes." Qui-Gon confirmed "Thank you, Taria."

"Well, I should know better by now than to doubt you," Tahl let out a long breath. "Xanatos. No wonder the student records were stolen."

"Any changes in the status of students' families are recorded in their files. That' how Xanatos got to Bruck, through his father." Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. "He most likely intrigued the boy, planting longings for power in his head, working on Bruck's anger, pride and fear of not being chosen until he turned him to the dark side. Repeating history." he concluded.

"And then he taught Bruck how to conceal the dark side, for a while at least. I know as senior initiates we're given more free time that would have helped." Obi-Wan added. Has he was now Obi-Wan wouldn't have the same problems in discerning Xanatos motivations has he'd had upon meeting him for the first time - the man manipulated the truth, with his silky manner and charm hiding devious purpose. Now that Ob-Wan had faced far more devious enemies looking deeper was instinctive, but Bruck hadn't stood a chance.

Maybe there was still the possibility to bring him back from a dark path. Obi-Wan hadn't quit on Asajj, he wouldn't lose his hope with Bruck yet.

"So now we know our intruder. How do you want to proceed, my friend?" Tahl said, her eyes unseeing still focused on Qui-Gon.

"I suggest we divide the investigation into two parts," Qui-Gon stated. "Obi-Wan and I must discover where Xanatos and Bruck are hiding."

Obi-Wan acknowledged this as he looked around for the first time. Taria waited attentive by his side, but he was worried that he'd let himself get distracted and hadn't been keeping an eye out for Tahl's droid. He had to take care with what was said.

"I'll find out about Xanatos and Offworld. It will be tricky - he's always been very secretive. But I have been looking for a challenge" Tahl offered a new gleam in her unseeing eyes and a predatory smile that warned all to be careful.

Tahl had only recently lost her sight. She had once been a brilliant warrior and would be so again, given time. At the moment she must feel as though she was being shuttled to the sidelines but she kept her personality intact and it was good to see her enjoyment of the challenges that came her way.

"What do you say, Padawan Damsin, you want to help out?"

"I would like the opportunity."

The door hissed open at that moment.

"Sir Tahl! I am back from my errand. Here are the extra data sheets you asked for." TooJay, Tahl's navigation droid hurried into the room.

"Who's this?" Obi-Wan asked. Ah, just the droid he'd been looking for.

"That's Toojay" The navigation droid was designed to help Tahl but appeared to be a source of great aggravation.

"A gift from Yoda."

"Really. He didn't just give you wise, somewhat contradictory advice?"

Tahl snorted at that. "No, just an annoying droid that talks my ear off if I so much as try to make tea."

"Then it must have been a sight. Yoda walking down corridors with the help of his cane and Toojay nagging him, asking if he would like to be carried..."

"That would have been funny, Obi-Wan. The green troll chasing the droid away by beating him with his cane." she let a chuckle at that mental picture. "That's why I think, he just sent Toojay my way."

"Oh, that doesn't seem like master Yoda..."

"Why don't we leave you to your task," Qui-Gon interrupted, to escape being lectured by said droid about something or other, his voice held a little despair. Apparently Tahl wasn't the only one that didn't like the droid. "Obi-Wan and I have work to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Summary: Some action, finally. Reflections

As they had been leaving Tahl's rooms they came across Bant, she had enthusiastically informed them she might know how the intruders were moving about the Temple – the water tunnels.

Obi-Wan had smiled at her blush after Qui-Gon's praise. Once he'd fought against jealousy when she'd come up with the answer, now he could feel the same appreciation he was sure Qui-Gon and Tahl shared. Her mind was agile and clever, and she wasn't afraid to challenge others or herself. As a Padawan, she would make any master proud.

Obi-Wan had trailed after Qui-Gon and Bant as they took the lift to the cordoned-off lake area. Xanatos had probably heard that thanks to Toojay, but he couldn't exactly have stopped it. If he'd tried anything, he'd give away his knowledge of the bugged droid.

Bant explained how she'd found the entry to the tunnels - warning them about the timing needed to wade through them - before jumping in the lake leaving the pair to follow in the trail of her bubbles.

They wound through a grotto of underwater rocks and found the panel that was cleverly hidden in the face of a large boulder. Swimming through a maze they stopped at every landing platform to examine it for traces of Xanatos or Bruck, eventually surfacing in a large tunnel of blue tile with a ceiling that curved overhead - a service area for the purification tanks. There they had hoisted themselves up on a narrow ledge and worked their way along it, until it met a sheer wall.

Behind an access panel, they discovered a service platform, suspended above the water in the durasteel purification tank with a servo-tool kit and some items stacked against the wall.

There was a muffled disturbance that soon escalated to a roar. Below them the water parted, and a black form rose

 _So here we are again._

Xanatos had just risen from the water and was still waist-deep, suspended by the Force without kicking or moving his arms. _As dramatic as ever_ , the man really was a show off.

"He certainly doesn't lack for theatricality" Obi-Wan couldn't help himself.

That got a surprised chuckle from his master and a scowl from Xanatos.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had already activated their lightsabers and stood waiting.

However, Xanatos didn't move to engage them. His scowl turned into a smile.

"It took longer than I imagined for you to accept it was me," he called mockingly to Qui-Gon. "That noble head of yours is so thick. Silly of me to expect some intelligence from you."

Qui-Gon stood relaxed, his lightsaber activated, but held loosely at his side - looking at him some would not believe the speed with which he would be able to mount an attack. Obi-Wan knew his master's style better than anyone and it would take just a slight shift for Qui-Gon to respond to any move made his way.

Qui-Gon didn't answer Xanatos. Calm expression betraying no emotion to the presence of his former apprentice. He didn't even appear to have heard Xanatos.

Obi-Wan knew they could not attack while Xanatos remained in the water. If they jumped in after him, their lightsabers would short out - a foresight Kit always warned him about and the reason his later lightsabers had been constructed with optional waterproof features. Xanatos knew it, too.

"Not answering?" he called. "Do you still hold a grudge? You have no heart, Qui-Gon."

"I wasn't aware we were having a conversation." was Qui-Gon's answer as he moved closer. "You always did prefer the sound of your own voice."

Xanatos' cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but in another moment he was laughing. "Your petty taunts still fall short of their mark, Qui-Gon. And you keep relying on children to do your dirty the work. Would you have figured out the water tunnels on your own, I wonder?"

Suddenly, he flew through the air in a great leap, propelled by the Force. His dark robes soaked, he activated his lightsaber in the same breath. Obi-Wan had been expecting this. Xanatos would always react to any perceived insult. He stepped forward as Xanatos touched down on the platform covering for Bant as she made a running dive off the platform, getting out of the way – unarmed she had just been waiting for Xanatos to clear a path of escape.

Red clashed against green as Qui-Gon intercepted Xanatos first attack. The angry buzz of the lightsabers echoing in the tunnel as they traded blows. Xanatos had landed to Qui-Gon's left so Obi-Wan moved to cover his master's flank.

Xanatos was a good fighter, his style centered on his strength. Unlike Qui-Gon who had specialized on form IV Ataru, the former Jedi appeared to have centered his studies on Form V, more specifically the Djem So variant.

Obi-Wan himself, during his time as General in the clone wars, had mastered the classic form Soresu - along with his previous study of Ataru, he had developed a well-rounded strategy for combat. Yet he could not use his expertise in lightsaber combat right now - he would have to rely on the basics of form I taught to all initiates. He could not even really use Ataru or he'd give himself away.

When Obi-Wan's lightsaber tangled with Xanatos', the shock nearly sent him flying backward as Obi-Wan found himself hampered by his own body - he was used to being taller and stronger. He had fine-tuned his adult body for combat, now he lacked not only the muscle memory that made movement instinctive, but also the knowledge of what his own body could do.

The platform soon grew slick with their wet footprints and the water from their clothes - which made it even harder for Obi-Wan to keep his footing. Xanatos used his awkwardness and quickly whirled away from Obi-Wan's attacks to strike at Qui-Gon. Maybe he could get away with using other styles he'd train in, if his own body kept getting in his way and make him look like an inexperience youngling of four.

Xanatos was as quick as he was strong, denoting some training in more mobile styles of combat however his mastery of them was incomplete. He was good but not truly skilled. He focused too strongly on attacking with brute force - such was indeed a characteristic of Djem So but forgot its roots. The fifth form had been developed based on Soresu, even has it concentrated on attack, it could also keep up a good defense, that emphasized creating openings for counter-attacks. Xanatos appeared to ignore most of these possibilities in favor of simple aggressive action - it would have made sense if he had the upper hand in the duel, but it was not the case.

Qui-Gon, knowing his former padawan and taking advantage of Djem So's lack of mobility had succeeded in manipulating Xanatos' retreat, getting him close to the narrow stairs, leading to the water. Obi-Wan saw the reason for the strategy as Qui-Gon stepped up the fierceness of his attack forcing Xanatos to take another step down and joined in the effort - keeping Xanatos attention away from the water ever closer to him.

They kept him off-balance, working in tandem - connecting for the first time, since separating on Melida/Daan, since Qui-Gon's death on Naboo - felling the familiar rhythm pulse between them. The Force strong, bonding them together as one. Their moves flowing into each other, one retreating when the other attacked, defending each other's exposed sides. Obi-Wan working fast counter-moves, as Qui-Gon kept Xanatos moving with strong attacks.

They presented a united front and Obi-Wan soon forgot his awkwardness, compensated for the slippery steps that made it difficult to get enough grounding to lend strength to his blows, he simply let the Force run between them, out and in again, a reinvigorating cycle. He forgot his tiring body, not used to the demands of combat as Qui-Gon remained focused, moving gracefully and forcing Xanatos down another step.

As they neared the water, Xanatos seemed to finally understand their strategy - if he got closer to the tank, he would have to swing back to gain momentum for his blows and run the risk of either shorting out his lightsaber or weakening his attacks. His expression turned thunderous.

Suddenly over the sound of the battle, the sizzle of the lightsabers and his own heavy breathing Obi-Wan heard a noise. It took him a second to recognize what it meant.

"Master the flushing system." he called as the sound became a roar.

A giant tidal wave of foaming water rushed toward them from a conduit in the tank.

"Jump, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon ordered.

Gathering the Force, they made a simultaneous leap onto the platform above. Obi-Wan whirled to face Xanatos, if he remembered correctly Xanatos wouldn't follow but it wouldn't do to leave himself exposed.

He needn't worry. Xanatos had stayed – grinning the man deactivated his lightsaber then jumped off the step just as the torrent roared through. Letting it sweep him away in the blink of an eye.

"Nice exit strategy." Obi-Wan commented dryly, then "Will he drown, you think?"

"No, he won't," Qui-Gon said grimly, his eyes on the white water. "We shall meet him again."

And Obi-Wan certainly knew this to be true. He admired the difference in his master, from how he been on Naboo. The battle had not tired Qui-Gon at all. Obi-Wan could see that it had only fueled his determination to catch Xanatos and defeat him.

"We should search the area," Qui-Gon told him. "I think Xanatos allowed me to maneuver him down the stairs. It was too easy."

"He had planned his escape." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "But with Xanatos... there is always a hidden motive. He was trying to lead us away from something." the other concluded.

Obi-Wan walked in the opposite direction from the edge of the platform, finally seeing a slender metal ladder tucked against the wall, hidden by the platform.

"We could try this ladder." He suggested.

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan has the boy wandered closer to the edge of the platform where Xanatos had thrown himself into water and grabbed a satchel with a pensive look on his face. They had found a small air-speeder waiting for Xanatos' escape, sent Bant to report to Tahl and now Qui-Gon found his thoughts centered once more on the boy.

Again something about Obi-Wan was bothering him. And by all rights that shouldn't be happening. The boy had behaved admirably during the confrontation - aside from that first stumble, from which he'd recover with aplomb - fighting fluidly, connecting with Qui-Gon and reading the flow of combat easily. He'd fought as an experienced...

"I think there is a spy at the Temple." Obi-Wan said slowly, turning back to Qui-Gon and yanking him from his thoughts with that pronouncement. "I don't believe that it was an accident that he came to this place just as we got here."

"What makes you say that?" not that Qui-Gon was doubting Obi-Wan but he was interested in his logic.

"Well, this is a waterproof satchel, it could be nothing, but it's empty. What if he was coming to remove the evidence that proved his presence? And to make sure we wouldn't discover his escape route."

"That is compelling but doesn't prove a spy." Qui-Gon countered.

"He has managed to stay one step ahead of the investigation, which isn't easy. Also, he said that you had to rely on children to discover his use of the tunnels. How would he know that if he wasn't tipped off?"

Qui-Gon frowned, not liking that line of thought. "I'm not sure about this, Obi-Wan. The only ones who knew we were searching the water tunnels were Bant and Tahl. They are both completely above suspicion."

Obi-Wan wouldn't question his friend's integrity and though he didn't really know Tahl he couldn't possibly be... Obi-Wan looked at him with amusement. Qui-Gon thought back. What was he missing?

"They were not the only ones."

And that's when he realized what his pa... Obi-Wan had concluded. In his frustration at Xanatos' escape, he hadn't considered that the former Jedi would use whatever means at his disposal, especially those often overlooked by others.

"You're thinking of the droid." He declared, just as the lights in the tunnel dimmed to half-power.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged a concerned glance. A moment later, Qui-Gon's comlink buzzed and Tahl's crisp voice came through the unit. "We have some developments here."

"I noticed. We'll be right there."

Tahl sat alone at her desk, a pile of data sheets on her lap. Initiate Damsin, gone on some errand.

"I just spoke to Miro," she started as soon as they entered her quarters. "He's been trying to fix the air circulation system in the senior students' wing, didn't exactly work. As soon as he fixes it, all the lights in the Temple went to half-power. Also, the refrigeration unit in the dining hall failed. He's working on it."

"The lights are down on every floor?" Qui-Gon asked, giving the room a cursory look trying to locate the droid. By his side Obi-Wan was doing the same.

His friend nodded.

"We're even, now. We're both working in the dark." a smile on her lips "And I'm ahead of you. You know I didn't call you here because of Miro's squabble with the system. "

Qui-Gon smiled at his friends exuberance, it was far better than her occasionally depressive moods. He had been bothered by her continued negativity about her blindness. She was the one to lecture him when Qui-Gon became too overbearing in his care, then would look at what she could no longer do instead of concentrating on what she still had. He understood that Tahl would struggle for a while but it hurt to see her like that. This new energy was far better.

"Not quite even," he said with a smile evident in his voice, trying to lift her spirits. "You still surpass me on looks and smarts."

Tahl grinned slightly. "Speaking of which, I discovered something interesting about Offworld. Look at this, I printed it out for you." She handed the data sheets to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon stared at them. There were columns of numbers and names of companies. "You're going to have to translate. You know I'm not good at galactic finance."

"Well, to begin with Offworld is not as solvent as they appear," Tahl said, tapping her finger on the desk. "A futile mining operation on an inhospitable planet has drained its resources. Xanatos refused to accept defeat and complicated matters by pouring money he didn't have into the operation. He's secretly plundered the treasury on Telos and is now trying to avoid selling the company, if rumors are to be believed."

Qui-Gon stared down at the numbers, which were gibberish to him. The figures weren't important. Tahl's findings were. Considering Xanatos was close to financial ruin, his motive for storming the Temple had as much to do with money as revenge.

"The vertex." he said softly.

"That's what I was thinking." Tahl snorted. "Always devious that one."

Obi-Wan looked at them, puzzled.

Qui-Gon considered it for a moment before explaining. Yoda had confided in him. But if Obi-Wan was to help, he had to have all the facts.

"We've been too focused on Xanatos' revenge." Qui-Gon concluded. "He wouldn't risk putting himself in so much danger just for personal revenge. But he is an opportunist... destroying the Temple and walking away with a fortune would be worth much to him."

"The treasury room is in the level below the Council room," Tahl said. "It can't be accidental that he has forced us to close the wings one after another, moving everyone to the main building."

"Is he trying to contain us?" Obi-Wan suggested

"To destroy us more easily? I don't see how." Qui-Gon brooded "But he is definitely planning something."

The door hissed open and TooJay walked in, carrying a tray. "I brought your lunch, Sir Tahl," she announced.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan observed the droid carefully.

"I'm not hungry."

"There is a protein cake, fruit, and-"

"Just put it down," Tahl ordered absently, her mind still on Xanatos. TooJay set down the tray and began to straighten Tahl's desk. "Whatever he is planning, it will happen soon..." she continued, then seemed to sense their sudden tension.

TooJay moved some data sheets around the desk.

Qui-Gon stood. "Tahl, can TooJay fetch Initiate Damsin?" He had to get the droid away for a time.

Tahl turned toward Qui-Gon, a surprised expression on her face. "Taria?"

Qui-Gon infused his voice with meaning. "We have to talk to her. I'll explain when she gets here."

"Alright. TooJay, do as Master Jinn asks."

"I can wait for your lunch tray, sir," TooJay added.

"Now," Tahl said firmly.

"I will return." TooJay said, hurrying out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind the droid, Tahl turned to Qui-Gon. "What was that about?"

"When we were in the tunnels, Obi-Wan made a very pertinent observation."

"And what does this have to do with TooJay?"

"We think there might be a spy in the Temple. Xanatos knew where we were going and he knew how we found about the tunnels. You and Bant were the only other people who knew this. And we trust you. That leaves TooJay, Tahl."

"So you think the droid is the spy? Yoda arranged for Toojay..."

"Yoda didn't bring the droid himself, that's what you said." Qui-Gon interrupted "And it was just a few days after you and I arrived from Melida/Daan." he mused "Was the droid ever away from you?"

Tahl groaned. "Are you kidding? TooJay is always underfoot." Then she frowned, in realization. "Toojay appeared at the same time that the thefts began"

"We'll have to be sure," Obi-Wan commented. "If we could shut TooJay down temporarily we could find the transmitter."

"And how do you propose we do it without arousing suspicion?" Tahl asked

Qui-Gon had been trying to figure that out himself.

Obi-Wan surprisingly just grinned. "That's easy. Just act naturally."

Tahl turned her head toward him. "What do you mean, Obi-Wan?"

"It's obvious that the droid annoys you," Obi-Wan answered. "Pick a fight and shut her down."

Within a minute of TooJay's return, Tahl pretended clumsiness and dropped her tea which led to a nagging droid and terminated with a shouting Tahl deactivating the droid completely.

As silence fell, Tahl grinned happily.

"Was that natural enough for you, Obi-Wan?"

"Certainly, Master Tahl. You are wasted on the Jedi."

"Truly. I was made for Holo-Dramas"

"Indeed, you should have taken to the stages."

"Man falling at my feet, woman wanting to be me."

Qui-Gon strode forward and began to examine TooJay, leaving the two to their fun.

"Don't they already?" a smile could be heard on the boy's voice

"You charmer. Qui-Gon why didn't you tell me? You'll have your hands full with this one."

 _I already do._

Qui-Gon didn't even realize that thought until after he turned to pair behind him - Obi-Wan having gotten a rare smile from Tahl.

Was it a reflection of his changing feelings?

Obi-Wan had lost his trust and Qui-Gon had persisted in continually reminding him of it, but such was unworthy of a Jedi. It was his own flaw, Qui-Gon realized heavily. It was a combination of his history and his nature. Even as he felt connected to others, he was slow to trust. Once his trust was given it was solid, but when shattered he was at a loss of how to refashion it again.

Could he take Obi-Wan as his padawan again? _I will speak to him. When I am sure what it is I want to say._

"Here," he said after a pause. "Right in the joint of the pelvic servomotor, a transmitter."

"Does it record and send simultaneously?" Tahl asked, mind once more on the problem.

"Yes," Qui-Gon informed. "I would guess that Xanatos has some sort of trigger on his end that alerts him if the conversation is important."

"Damn Qui-Gon, so Xanatos has known what we were planning all along. No wonder we've had such a difficult time catching a break." Tahl said, sinking back into her chair. "He could have programmed several word triggers, so that he doesn't have to listen to everything that happens to me - only what he needs."

"He's been watching our every move." Qui-Gon confirmed still examining the transmitter. "This unit transmits audio and visuals."

"This is bad news."

"Not at all," Qui-Gon said softly. "Now we can lure him to us."

Then he turned to Obi-Wan. "I need you to go to the temporary dormitory. Pick a senior student with your height and build. Then come back here. Be as quick as you can."

Obi-Wan promptly raced out of Tahl's quarters and headed for the lift tube. Qui-Gon stood for a moment looking at where the boy had stood.

"How are you two doing? Bant told me of what happened yesterday."

"They were too hard on him. Obi-Wan acted impulsively, but I would have done the same."

"Mace, Yoda and the others always have a reason behind their severity."

"Even so…"

"Have you considered that maybe their lesson is not just for Obi-Wan. They often act as mirror to our decisions."

"You are saying their severity was a mirror to my own?"

"Perhaps."

Qui-Gon considered Tahl's words, he'd had already come to the realization that he was being hard on the boy and he'd come to that conclusion through the lens that the council's own decision provided.

Obi-Wan had taken a chance, no doubt about that. Qui-Gon recalled how he felt when he arrived at the lake and realized what Obi-Wan was doing. The deep sense of dread pierced him, just think of all that could have gone wrong. What if the shaft had broken free sooner and Obi-Wan had perished? Qui-Gon's heart faltered at the thought. He had learned much over the past weeks about how the heart could surprise you. He was beginning to realize just how intricate and deep the bonds were between him and his former Padawan.

"I don't know what lesson they tried to impart on Obi-Wan, but it seemed to fail. I'm not the only one who would have acted the same, Mace practically admitted to it." He changed the focus of the conversation, Tahl had given him something to think about, but later.

"I imagine you must have enjoyed that." She said with a smile and got up, moving with grace despite her blindness, to start making tea.

"Obi-Wan had just clearly been dismissed and he had the cheek to call out" Qui-gon could still see Mace hesitate obviously tempted to simply ignore the boy, the rest of the council just observing, before turning his intense gaze on Obi-Wan. "And then he just asked what Mace would have done."

"He would have done the same, He's done so before."

"So as he couldn't answer, he said nothing."

"Mace was left speechless?"

Yes and they couldn't believe that that wisp of a boy had done it. She laughed at his silence.

"Oh my… I wish I had been there."

"Master Yoda seemed to share your mirth, he was clearly having fun at our expense."

She came back to the living area taking her seat on the couch with two cups of tea.

"Are you ready to forgive Obi-Wan?" Tahl voice was soft as she asked this.

Qui-Gon went and sat beside Tahl with a sigh.

"That is already done. I just don't know if I'll be able to trust him again."

Tahl sighed herself. "You are a stubborn man, Qui-Gon."

"No," Qui-Gon protested. "Not stubborn. Cautious. I must be sure, Tahl. What if taking Obi-Wan back is not fair to the boy, or to the Jedi? If I cannot give Obi-Wan my trust, our Master-Padawan bond will eventually break."

"Do you remember Qui-Gon, when we had our first big fight?" she said after a moment.

He looked at her quizzically.

"We were nine and I can't even remember why we fought, but we had been at odds for two weeks or so, and we both wanted to apologize... remember?"

"Yes Tahl, I do. Yet we were afraid we couldn't be friends again so we always backed off."

"Right. So master Yoda came and invited us for tea. And as we are sitting there in awkward silence - sipping from that awful concoction of his, everyone always avoids drinking, just to avoid talking - he tells this story about glass work on the planet Aurea and how the most beautiful pieces, their highest art, the ones they refuse to sell are made from others that have been broke. For they become more valuable after being rebuilt."

With that Tahl placed the blue cup before Qui-Gon, got up and left him to his thoughts. The Jedi sat in silence, absorbing the lesson, sipping his favorite tea. Was it possible that the process of rebuilding his trust with Obi-Wan would not be painful, but satisfying?

Obi-Wan was slowly showing him that there was a way to mend their bond. Since his return to the Temple, even before that, Obi-Wan had behaved with more maturity, accepting responsibility for his action, accepting Qui-Gon's sharpness. The only thing he had asked for was information and then dealt with the uncertainty of his situation.

He picked up the delicate cup. It disappeared in his large hand his fingers closing around the fragile shape, yet the cup did not break. He could not make again what he'd had. But what if what he made new became stronger than before?

 **Notes:** So I know Obi-Wan actually studied more than just the two styles I mentioned – also having training in Shi-Cho (I), Shien (V) and Niman (VI), as well as the Jarkai variant of the forms and Sokan – for me he will actually have, during his time on Tatoiine, mastered the seven forms but for propose of fluidity of the scene I won't be mentioning this. Also though we know Qui-Gon's style (IV), I don't think Xanatos' style was ever mentioned, I believe he would have studied Ataru seeing as Qui-Gon was his master but I also think he would have been drawn to the characteristics of Form V Djem So variant (an aggressive form based on strength and lacking in mobility, the footwork suffers in it), therefore why I chose it for this scene. Hope you liked this chapter and the duel doesn't feel stunted. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
Summary: Plans are put in motion, the fight comences 

Obi-wan reached the level where the temporary sleeping areas had been set up and scanned the crowd intently, he knew who to choose. Garen Muln, his old friend, was not only his size but Obi-Wan trusted his abilities as well, even this young Garen had a good head on him.

"Obi-Wan!" Bant appeared from a crowd of students preoccupied unrolling their bedding, for the night. He hadn't realized they had spent a good part of the day in the tunnels and in conversation with Tahl, sunset was not far now.

"Are you looking for me?"

"Hey Bant " he continued to scan the sea of students. "I'm looking for Garen. Have you seen him?"

"Sorry." she answered with a shake "But he's around somewhere. Why?"

"We need his help."

Bant's silver eyes shone eagerly. "I'd be glad to help Qui-Gon."

He looked at her, at that moment he was not seeing the young Mon Calamari. Instead, he saw a shattered body. Instead, he remembered bringing her out of the water pale and barely breathing. The pain from the memories made his voice harden.

"Yes, I now you would," he told Bant firmly. "But not this time."

The light in Bant's eyes dimmed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I need Garen right now." Obi-Wan said fiercely, scanning the crowd again, trying to shake the images from his head. "You can't help us this time."

Bant shook her head. "But I just..."

"I'm sorry Bant." Obi-Wan caught sight of Garen and started moving his way. "Not now. I'll talk to you later."

He was so intent on Garen, not wanting to see the hurt in her face that he did not realize his mistake until later.

Obi-Wan led the way out of the dormitory. He felt guilty for his harsh words, but he had not wanted Bant anywhere near Xanatos and Bruck. Not again. Garen looked at him with disapproval. The other boy had not heard what had been said but he knew his friends were at odds and it was Obi-Wan's doing. They rode the lift tube in silence, after Obi-Wan explained to Garen that Qui-Gon need his help.

The lights in the hallway outside Tahl's quarters were still at half-power and Obi-Wan saw someone standing by her door, his back to them - the feel of the figure wasn't familiar. As they approached he realized why.

"Master Jinn" Garen started respectfully. "You asked for me?"

The tall man turned, and they saw it was Ali-Alann.

"I apologize" Garen said. "I thought you were Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon stepped out from Tahl's open doorway. "That was exactly what you were supposed to think."

"Master this is my friend, Garen Muln" Obi-Wan introduced, then turned to the other man "Good to see you again Master Ali-Alann. How are the younglings?"

"They are settled. Why don't you come out when this is over? Honi has asked after you. "

"That's good. I think I might do so, if it isn't too much trouble."

The master smiled at him as Qui-Gon, who was studying Garen, just commented "You'll do very well."

"Qui-Gon, I am happy to help you, but what will I be doing?" Ali-Alann asked respectfully.

"Not much," the other master answered. "You'll impersonate me for a short time, that's all. And Garen, you will pose as Obi-Wan."

Garen nodded, if a bit confused. Both he and Ali-Alann had caught Qui-Gon's seriousness.

Qui-Gon went on to explain the plan, his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. His steady words and contact sent a shiver through Obi-Wan - feeling a few more strands of their bond healing. No matter that his master kept questioning it, that his mind was not made yet, his feelings were already strengthening the bond. They might not be Master and Padawan again, his master could still decide that way but at least Obi-Wan would still have his master back in his life.

Tahl suddenly came to the door, her sightless eyes directed at Qui-Gon. Her ability to place people by their voices was exceptional - she looked to be adapting well to her loss of sight. She still felt somewhat off though, through the Force - like her body and mind weren't yet aligned, but in that respect only time could help. The same had happened to Anakin, when he'd first got his robotic arm.

"Qui-Gon, we could have a problem," she started, her voice worried "Bant has disappeared. She knows she's not supposed to roam the Temple without permission."  
Obi-Wan felt Garen's eyes on him - they knew why Bant had left without permission - but he couldn't respond. Oh Force, not again.

Then Qui-Gon's comlink signaled. "What a pleasure to greet you again, Qui-Gon." the voice came as soon as he activated it, confirming Obi-Wan's suspicions. They all froze. Mockery was evident in the deep tones as the man on the other side spoke.

"What do you want, Xanatos?" Qui-Gon asked tersely.

"My transport back, would be a good start" Xanatos answered smoothly. "Fully fueled, on the spaceport landing platform and no one around to follow me. No trackers either, if you would be so kind."

"Why should I do as you say?"

"What an interesting question. I don't know, maybe because I find myself in rather useful company. You see I have bumped into a friend of yours in the water tunnels, I simply had to insist she come with me. Wouldn't do for fish-girl to get lost, now would it?. Tell you what, she'll stay here for a while, until you get what I asked for. Unless you have objections."

Obi-Wan saw his hopes dashed, Xanatos had kidnapped Bant, again.

Qui-Gon squeezed the comlink so hard, Obi-Wan was just waiting for it to shatter. Tahl grabbed the door frame with the same fierceness. Garen took a step forward, as if he could reach through the comlink and attack Xanatos. Only Obi-Wan did not move - has if staying still would change the outcome.

"So do we have a deal?" Xanatos asked, completely uncaring. "My transport and I send the girl back to you. You have an hour."

"How do I know you have Bant?" Qui-Gon asked.

In seconds, they had a response, as her voice came over the comlink "Qui-Gon, don't do this. I'm fine. I don't want you to..." The call was cut off abruptly.

Qui-Gon and Tahl went into her rooms to confer, Ali-Alann and Garen following behind. Obi-Wan found himself unable to. His blood ice, his muscles stone, his breath gone.

 _My fault_. The words passed through his mind rapidly, like figures streaming across a data screen. And then the images he'd been pushing back came like an avalanche. The shattered bodies of allies, blood flowing out of his friends as he tried to stem the loss, rattling breath just stopping, broken spirits succumbing.

He bent over and stared at the floor, his heart racing as though he'd just come from the battlefield, his breathing unsteady, body trembling with exhaustion and unreleased tension. He gulped down his panic, but he could not make it go away. It had been long in coming. Obi-Wan had taken the hits as they came. He had managed to keep remarkably sane since he had come back. _Shit, time travel. That's just crazy Kenobi._ Where was this freak out six months ago? _Keep it together, Bant needs you!_

He'd thought he was past this. For years after the end of the war he'd struggled to put himself back together, building himself back from the ground up. Hiding his pain in the recesses of his mind, covering up his scars with a somewhat lackadaisical attitude. He'd gotten to the point his nightmares no longer bothered him, his past mistakes but shadow companions, learned lessons. And then he had come to the past, thrown into the first time he'd truly experience death and loss, the first time he'd been all alone cut from the temple.

It had been a shock, to say the least.

He had the possibility to change the future, but what if he made everything worse? What if he failed those counting on him once more?

He wouldn't lose her. He would save her.

He called to the Force through his battered connection as he heard footsteps approach him, to regain some equilibrium. Qui-Gon paused near him. The large man crouched next to him. His voice was close to his ear.

"It is all right, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently. "I understand."

Obi-Wan shook his head. Qui-Gon could not possibly understand. He might have once. Now he didn't really know Obi-Wan.

"Never fear your feelings, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "They can guide you if you control them."

"I know." Obi-Wan forced the words out, straightening and looking at his master. How he hated to admit his weakness to Qui-Gon! But he could not lie. "It's just so hard sometimes, to not let them overwhelm thought."

"But you can do it" Qui-Gon said with the same gentleness. "I know you can. You are a Jedi. You will focus. You will reach your calm center. Do not try to tamp down that fear. Do not let it grip you. If you let it move through you, it will leave. Breathe."

Obi-Wan did, smiling ruefully at Qui-Gon. He was truly behaving like an inexperienced padawan. That kind of smarted.

Qui-Gon and Yoda both had despaired that he would ever learn the true meaning of the Code. For years he'd taken the words literally - his mentors trying to teach him with gentle rebuke - emotion is natural, feeling them is a must, but Jedi learn to let them flow into the Force.

Not hold on, with the fear of losing them, for they are never ending and ever changing.

Not pushing them down and ignoring them, for such will not lessen their effect, only strengthened it to extremes.

To look at emotion and learn from them, accept them and let them go when the time was right, was the path.

The first time he had truly understood this was the day his master died. And he had relearned this lesson many times after. It appeared he now needed to be reminded. He breathed again, and when the panic rose he did not battle it. Instead, he pictured it rising on his breath, leaving his body. His muscles loosened slightly.

"We will rescue Bant," Qui-Gon continued. "We will defeat Xanatos. We will bring him down."

"I hurt her." words were jerky, forced out on a breath.

"Ah." Qui-Gon paused. "Did you make her run away? Did you send her to Xanatos? Speaking sharply to a friend is wrong, Obi-Wan. It is cause for an apology. But it is not cause to be responsible for what happens afterward."

"I understand that, it doesn't really make me feel better."

"Her kidnapping is not your fault, Obi-Wan. She would be the first to say so."

One more breath, he let the images of a past future flow out of him, into the Force as he had done countless times, and would do countless more. He saw Qui-Gon flinch away slightly, catch himself confused and look at Obi-Wan intently, as if trying to solve a puzzle. Then consciously dismiss whatever thoughts to help Obi-Wan.  
A few more seconds and he had regained his center. Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's steady gaze. Now he could feel the Force move between them, gather itself and embrace them. They would defeat Xanatos. He cast doubts aside and simply believed. This time he was going to make sure the former Jedi wouldn't escape.

Qui-Gon saw the change in his face. "Are you ready?"

Obi-Wan nodded in confirmation. His master turned and Obi-Wan followed. They had a trap to set.

Qui-Gon waited as Tahl sent TooJay on some errand, he'd already exchanged clothes with Ali-Alann and found himself once more focused on Obi-Wan.

He could understand the boy's fear for his friend, what he escaped him was the amount of emotion that had poured out of the boy as he had struggled to center. Grief, pain, guilt, despair all consuming and for a moment he'd seen... what he'd seen was not real. At least not yet, he dismissed the visions, he'd never put much stock in precognition.

"Your boots are too big," at Garen's voice Qui-Gon looked around, the boy was clomping comically around Tahl's quarters, that ridiculous image effectively re-centered his attention.

"No, your boots are too small," Obi-Wan replayed, wincing as he finished tying the laces.

"Qui-Gon." Tahl called from the corner, indicating her comlink.

"Miro?" he asked, approaching.

"Here, Qui-Gon" the same responded, his voice somewhat stressed

"Do you have any good news?"

"As I was just explaining to Tahl, nothing I try is working." out the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan coming closer "I believe the solution is to shut the whole system down to run my own program."

"What can we expect?" how would this influence their plan?

"I'll have to shut down water systems, communications, power stations, and last of all, security. The whole power system will be off for twelve minutes. Then turn the systems back on, beginning with security. It's a necessary risk, I'm afraid."

"We understand, Miro" Tahl answered "We'll just have to make it work."

"Tahl is right, do what you must."

"Wait, Master" came Obi-Wan voice, stopping them from ending the call "I have a bad feeling about this."

Qui-Gon and Tahl looked at Obi-Wan as if he was an interesting specimen.

"Can you elaborate, Obi-Wan." she said after a pause.

"It's just... " Qui-Gon observed the boy take a breath and stretch out with Force. "It's Xanatos master. You said so yourself" he looked directly at Qui-Gon "he's more complex than this, circles inside circles."

"You think he might have another motive for the sabotage of the system? Beyond the theft of the Vertex?"

"I think we're missing something. Last time he escaped, he didn't hesitate to try and blow up thousands of innocents as a backup plan." Obi-Wan reminding him of Bandomeer.

Those words brought a chill to Qui-Gon. The Force surged, ringing true with that statement. He shared a look with Tahl, that fell short of the mark. But by her expression, she had felt it as well.

"But what?" the question passed her lips in a murmur, as she went through her own mental list of possibilities. "Any ideas?"

"The system? I don't understand these things like you. Tahl, Miro would it be possible to use it some other way?"

"Only to many." came the response from the comlink

"What of the hardware, the physical systems?" Obi-Wan suggested

"It's possible, far more easy to access." Tahl said with new intent "Miro we might want to check the infrastructures visually before turning them back on."

"I agree, I could use a hand down here."

Tahl nodded to them, moving away "I'll organize a couple of teams and..." her voice faded away as she concentrated on a new task.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly observing this - Tahl thrived on challenges. Then he turned to Obi-Wan

"You did well." a smile lit the boy's face and their bond glowed with contentment and some amusement "Now we have strategy to discuss and a play to enact."

The security chamber, where the Vertex was guarded, had been built like a strongbox. It could not be reached by turbolift, only by a short stairway down from the Jedi Council room itself. Access was restricted, limited to Council members, who underwent a retinal scan to gain entry. Approval had to be received and coded into the central system.

Ali-Alann and Garen's impersonation had given them time to arrange the ambush. Yoda arranged for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to enter before security shut down. The hallway where they kept out of sight from the main room was narrow and dark, the lights at half-power, concealing their figures. And all over the Temple teams patrolled directed by Mace.

"Seven minutes until Miro shuts down the power," Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan softly.

"They will come through one of the air ducts." The boy said going over the plan with him once more, at the same time gripping his lightsaber and turning his attention to the ceiling above. The minutes slid by slowly.

The unventilated air caused them to perspire. Simultaneously, Qui-Gon noticed with some amusement, they wiped their palms on their tunics, to make sure their grips remained steady.

Qui-Gon kept a light meditative state has they waited, he could feel through the bond, Obi-Wan reach for the same state.

Obi-Wan counted his breaths, concentrating on visualizing the possible outcomes, willing the one he focused on to become a reality. He would not kill Bruck, he would save Bant and Qui-Gon would capture Xanatos.

Thoughts become reality. Will it so and reality will meet you half way.

Right on time, the lights went out. They willed stillness into their bodies, listening intently for any movement. Not long now.

A slight noise overhead alerted them that someone was now traveling in the duct system. Qui-Gon kept his eyes trained on the duct closest to the treasury door. Soon the grate slid open, making way for Xanatos and Bruck to enter. Their dark clothes helped the pair blend into the shadows, Bruck's white ponytail and Xanatos' pale skin the only gleam of light. They carried only their weapons and the satchels to transport the Vertex.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon advanced in sync, activating their lightsabers. The look of surprise on Xanatos' face was gratifying and his strangled cry of rage amusing. The other pair sprang back, Xanatos' hand reaching for his weapon. Bruck however wasn't quick enough, as he fumbled for his lightsaber Qui-Gon gently knocked it away, not even touching skin. He had no desire to hurt the boy during his capture.

Obi-Wan moved towards Xanatos, intercepting his first attack by redirecting the powerful blow aside and following with a strike to his exposed flank. The former Jedi, bewildered and still unbalanced on his feet, was forced to retreat another step but surprised them with his next move. As Obi-Wan closed in, with Qui-Gon on his other side, instead of trying to elude them, he leaped forward and grabbed Bruck.

"Don't come any closer," he said, holding the glowing red saber to the boy's neck. "You know I'll do it, Qui-Gon."

"Xanatos?" Bruck eyes wide with shock, voice trembling in fear.

"Be quiet," Xanatos snapped. "It would appear I now have two hostages." he continued. "Qui-Gon will you sacrifice two young lives, truly?"

Obi-Wan's attention was centered on Xanatos hands ready to act, should there be any need, when a subtle movement from Qui-Gon and a surge in the Force reminded him of something. _Riiight. The Plan. I should be acting like an impatient teenager with control issues._  
Xanatos was supposed to be underestimating him.

"You're not going to let him get away with this, Qui-Gon" Obi-Wan shouted, putting desperation and anger in his voice. _Let's see if he is obtuse enough to fall for this_. "They took Bant! I don't care about Bruck! We must fight. Let's charge him!"

"Oh. Your boy is ruthless, Qui-Gon," Xanatos purred. "Have you changed your teaching methods?"

He laught like the maniacal cheesy movie villain, relaxing his stance.

 _Really? Really?_ Apparently Xanatos was that dumb. _Hadn't seen that one coming._ But Qui-Gon had always said that his former padawan's weakness was arrogance, arrogance that made him impulsive and stupid.

With a dramatic cry, Obi-Wan started toward Xanatos, at the same time Qui-Gon sprang forward.

Xanatos gave Bruck a violent shove away from him, using the boy as a block, forcing Obi-Wan to sidestep and slow his advance. In the same movement, he stepped forward to meet Qui-Gon's first strike. Bruck dropped to the floor near his lightsaber. Obi-Wan leaped to prevent him from grabbing it but Bruck already had it in hand. He rolled and sprang to his feet, moving away from Obi-Wan.

"Make sure she is dead!" Xanatos hissed at Bruck. "Go, now!"

Bruck took off toward the end of the hallway. Obi-Wan on his heels did not wait for Qui-Gon's order to follow.

Yet he was not fast enough, as he raced to catch up to Bruck, Xanatos stepped in front of him, already invested in the attack.

Obi-Wan bent back to avoid the slash directed at his neck, instead of trying to regain his position he allowed himself to follow through the movement. With one hand firmly on the ground he used the momentum to kick at the older man's unguarded shin, channeling the Force through the movement, forcing Xanatos to stumble back a couple of meters and ending his backflip by his master's side. Giving Qui-Gon the space needed to step in and drive Xanatos further away with his relentless attack and leaving an opening for Obi-Wan to maneuver.

"Now!" Qui-Gon roared to Obi-Wan, knowing it unnecessary for the boy had already disappeared after Bruck, transmitting his intent through their bond.

Qui-Gon felt Xanatos' anger charge the air with dark intent. He refused to meet it with his own. There was a time he hated Xanatos but he was a Jedi and could not continue to exist as one if he held on to that hate. Now he only wished to stop his former apprentice.

Xanatos wanted to prove that Qui-Gon Jinn could violate the Jedi Code. That would be his victory, the reason behind the taunting and guilt trips. But the hurt left behind by his betrayal had healed. Qui-Gon found his core of purpose and stillness even as he vaulted, somersaulted and came at Xanatos from one approach, then another. His will collided with that of his former apprentice.

Xanatos flipped backward twice, to give himself some space and changed his lightsaber to his other hand, coming at Qui-Gon from a different angle. This was a new skill. Qui-Gon would have to be alert for sudden changes in the direction of attack.

He parried Xanatos' blow with a backhanded sweep, noticing it was relatively weaker to the one's before, then whirled to jab an uppercut toward the chin. Xanatos stepped back, anticipating the move but Qui-Gon was already reversing. His next blow missed Xanatos by a hair.

He saw the displeasure in his eyes and the uncertainty. Xanatos threw his satchel at Qui-Gon's face, turned and ran. Qui-Gon gave pursuit, avoiding the satchel he run swiftly up the staircase and burst into the Jedi Council room a few steps behind the other man.

He was stopped by a warning in the Force, ducking and rolling to his right as a small table flew over him to crash into the wall behind. He sprang forward side stepping the view screen that followed, and descended on Xanatos with a fast series of lunges and slashes.

"You're slowing in your old age, Qui-Gon," Xanatos panted. "Five years ago you would have dispatched me inside the security chamber. Now I am faster than you."

"No," Qui-Gon said as their lightsabers clashed. "You just talk more."

He circled the man, looking for an opening. Xanatos kept moving all the while keeping the Council chairs between them. Using the Force, Qui-Gon timed his throw the other's movements, pushing a chair at his legs, forcing him to leap over it and bringing Xanatos into reach again.

Their battle assumed a new ferocity. Rage fueling one's blows, calm controlling the other's. Roaring waves repeatedly breaking against unmoving rock. Again and again their lightsabers tangled, looking for a weakness.

"Give up, Qui-Gon," Xanatos growled. "I will win. I will kill you and steal the vertex. Your precious Jedi will have to go on without you."  
Qui-Gon blocked a sweeping blow. "Your small mistakes have always been your downfall."

"I... don't... make ... mistakes." Xanatos grunted out as he took an involuntary step backward under Qui-Gon's renewed assault.

"Your footwork betrays you," Qui-Gon answered, pressing his advantage with a slashing blow. "You don't realize how you let me know your next move. The way you lean into it, the way you place the weight on your feet. Now you're going to move the left."

Xanatos shifted his balance and Qui-Gon, already anticipating his reaction, moved in. Xanatos nearly dropped his lightsaber as he slammed against the wall.

Pushing his advantage, Qui-Gon leaped after him but Xanatos switched hands again, parrying Qui-Gon's blow and leaped to the other side of the room. He landed on a table close to a window that overlooked the tall towers of Coruscant. Gripping his lightsaber, he cut a hole in it.

"You will never defeat me, Qui-Gon Jinn. That is your curse." with those words he jumped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Summary: The duels come to an end. Life goes on. Mace wonders about young Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan raced after Bruck staying alert to the sound of his heavy footsteps, trying to confirm the direction he was going. Down hallways and stairs they moved ever closer to the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

In the distance he heard the rumbling sound of an explosion, his mind immediately supplied him with the disturbing information - that was the direction Garen had gone as a decoy. For a split second he felt divided on the direction to take then the jedi master in him took control, he had a mission and other teams were in better position to help Garen.

So Obi-Wan redirected his attention to his chase of Bruck, as soon as he entered he spotted the boy running along one of the trails. Obi-Wan slowed, following him silently and saw Bruck duck out of the path in front of him, into the greenery around then sensed him reversing direction.

The warning from the Force gave him time to prepare and when Bruck came at him with a two-handed sweep, he was already out of reach.

As the boy advanced - snarl on his face, eyes full of anger, an aggressive stance with a too tight grip on his lightsaber that would limit range of movement - Obi-Wan was struck by the unreality of the moment. He'd fought this fight before, he'd lost it at the boy's death. Bruck had been an adversary in his younger years and if the rivalry had soured in time, there was still no reason for the hate in his eyes.

Bruck now centered all his disappointments, fear and anger on Obi-Wan. But was he truly ready to kill?

Bruck attack again and Obi-Wan deflected the blow whirling to take the offensive as Bruck used his greater strength to block and struck back. Obi-Wan found his body once more working against him. He hadn't yet had time to adapt to a smaller, weaker body. His combat style wouldn't exactly change but he kept misjudging distances, his balance while moving was off as were the speed and strength he used on his techniques. The Force helped compensate for much but he'd lost fluidity and timing. Garen's boots weren't helping either.

"I've learned well, haven't I?" Bruck asked his pale blue eyes fierce. "Xanatos showed me what true power is. The Jedi will regret holding me back!"

Putting all the problems out of his mind, Obi-Wan immersed himself in the Force. He parried Bruck's next attack refusing to give ground. Bruck was trying to lead him away from Bant, following Xanatos' lessons. The boy attacked with a flurry of blows and Obi-Wan fell to a Soresu stance, grounded, parrying and deflecting every blow and strike.

"The Jedi didn't hold you back." he countered, keeping up his defense. Reaching for the Force, centered "They were trying to teach you control. Control of self"  
But Bruck wasn't listening, his inability to pass Obi-Wan's guard only making him angrier.

"No one chose me as Padawan!" Bruck cried, grunting as he swung a brutal blow toward Obi-Wan's legs. Who lightly jumped to avoid it and ignored the opening in the other's guard in favour of talking to the boy.

"Maybe you were not ready." he said, moving slowly forward, using his defensive wall as a weapon to force Bruck's retreat.

"I was ready!" Bruck screamed, not even realizing what was happening. Then his expression grew crafty. "More ready than you, Obi-Wan. You're the one who disgraced the order."

Obi-Wan knew that Bruck was trying to get him to lose his temper, once upon a time it might have worked now he simply put the words aside. Bruck was lashing out.

"I did" he admitted surprising his opponent. "And I learned from it. What have you learned from your mistakes Bruck?"

"What?" Bruck hesitated in shock at the words.

Using the opening Obi-Wan somersaulted over him and run towards the highest waterfall. The waterfall was dry since Miro had turned off all systems but in the deep pool below Obi-Wan glimpsed a flash of a lighter blue underneath the deep sapphire of the water, Bant lay on the bottom. Her ankle securely chained to a heavy anchor. Obi-Wan felt relief course through him as tiny bubbles rose to the surface of the water.

He turned as Bruck caught up to him, just watching him approach. He would consider just jumping after Bant however he could not leave a possible enemy at his back, still capable of causing damage.

"She doesn't look too good, does she?" Bruck remarked a cruel light in his eyes, yet Obi-Wan still hoped for something more.

"Don't do this Bruck. Let me save her. You can still make amends" those words brought him up short.

"Amends for what. I did nothing wrong! Nothing the Jedi didn't push me to do."

"You made many mistakes, but you haven't yet hurt anyone. Don't let Bant be the first one."

"You don't know anything Oafy-Wan." there was uncertainty in his provocation. And a slight hesitation in his movements as Bruck again attacked.

Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber and deflected the blow. As he sidestepped the next strike, he reached for Bant through the Force at the same time. Her eyelids opened slowly and she blinked, but seemed to barely register his presence, before closing her eyes again.

In the Force she felt weak, her life ebbing as the body used all its reserves to keep her alive. Mon Calamari could spend long periods of time underwater, but they still needed oxygen at regular intervals, the younger the more oxygen was needed. He sent a wave of energy her way, her living Force stabilizing but it wouldn't be effective for long.

"Come on Bruck, Bant is dying! You are no murderer." he couldn't keep this up much longer, Bant didn't have the time.

He also wouldn't be able to use the same strategy as the first time around - not only to avoid the possibility of killing Bruck but because Miro wouldn't power on the systems until they had check every inch of the physical structures.

"Yoda almost died in..."

"That was Xanatos, you didn't even know about it until after!" it was a guess that the expression on the boy as he retreated, confirmed it to be true. "You can come back, Bruck. Xanatos has been manipulating you. The council will forgive you."

"No they won't. Xanatos told me how he was punished for a mistake while protecting his father."

Could one really look at the situation that way? Force the man had a way with words, he should have gotten into politics, _An unrefined Palpatine? No thank you!_

"And they haven't forgiven you. They're not going to!" desperation in his voice "And they won't forgive me either, not after this last bomb."

"That was you? Why Bruck?"

"Xanatos knew about your decoys and I had to prove myself, if he is to take me as apprentice."

Obi-Wan sidestepped another sloppy swing and mourned or the boy so anxious for recognition, incapable of dealing with his faults, turning to such dark path.  
There was a fluctuation in the Force. That was it, time was up.

With a great leap, Bruck launched at Obi-Wan. His furious blows weren't enough to pass his guard, but the strength in them forced Obi-Wan back a few steps, bringing him near the edge of the lake.

Obi-Wan, whirled away, planted his feet, started redirecting the blows and retaliating, but weakened his stroke slightly. Bruck's flaw had always been overconfidence when he thought he was on the verge of winning.

"Getting tired, Oafy-Wan? Don't worry. It won't be long before I finish you off." Bruck's cruelty had once been petty. Now it was dangerous, Xanatos had made Bruck a killer.

Bruck's ponytail whipped around as he whirled, jabbing at Obi-Wan from the right. Instead of blocking the blow, Obi-Wan stepped aside so that Bruck's momentum would send him past and brought the hilt of his lightsaber down on the boy's wrist, in a lightning-fast move strengthened with the Force. With a cry, Bruck dropped his own weapon.

Before Bruck could turn, Obi-Wan moved to his back, his lightsaber drooping to the ground as well. Fast, he hooked his arm around the other's neck, cutting the circulation of blood to the brain. He counted the seconds in his head, feeling the boy slump and slowly moved to the ground letting go of the limp body. He confirmed there was still a pulse before calling the deactivated lightsabers to his hands. He looked at the lake, before putting them down again, they would short out in the water.

Obi-Wan took one more moment to find the keys to Bant's chains and he dove in. He exploded above the water a few minutes later, gulping air and swam to the bank, waded out and carefully lay Bant on the grass.

"Breathe," he urged. "Please"

Relief suffused his body as she took a ragged breath and then another. Color began to return to her cheeks and her eyes opened. He laid his head against the top of hers, and kept his arm around her. His warm tears mingled with the cold moisture on her skin. He hadn't lost her again.

"I'm so sorry," he told her. "I'm so sorry."

Bant coughed. "Don't. No ... need," she forced out.

"I have to help Qui-Gon," he said. "Will you be all right?"

Things were not resolved between them. But they would have to wait. There was Bruck to restrain and Qui-Gon might need his help.

Bant's breathing was easier and her nod was strong. "I'm fine. Go. You're his Padawan. He..."

There was a surge in the Force as her eyes widen. Faster than thought Obi-Wan's lightsaber found its way to his hand and was already activated as he turned to intercept the blow aimed at his head.

The Force flowed through him, guiding his hand without need for direction.

There was clatter followed by a scream.

Obi-Wan looked at the boy curled at his feet, crying in pain, then at the hand still holding a lightsaber a couple of feet away. _It appears my propensity for cutting limbs has followed me into the past… one more thing to work on._

He stood there a moment just breathing.

This wasn't the outcome he had expected.

Qui-Gon moved fast, leaping out the broken window after Xanatos. They both knew that outside, a narrow ledge ran underneath the windows, so he used the Force to propel and guide him to that ledge. Xanatos was already moving away probably heading around to the south, where the landing platform could be found fifteen stories below.

Qui-Gon saw the spires and towers of Coruscant. Air-speeders and air transports buzzed all around. As an air taxi sailed by, one of its passengers looked out then and then again with a very confused look in his eyes at the debacle happening hundreds of kilometers in the air.

The wind was powerful, rising in gusts that were so strong Qui-Gon staggered. He hung onto the sill above his head until a gust passed then pressed on. Xanatos was moving quickly but Qui-Gon was catching up.

The man looked back, grinning with a deranged look in his eyes as the wind whipped at his hair, making for an overall crazy picture. When the wind died down, Qui-Gon moved quickly, almost running and caught up to Xanatos above the landing platform.

Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber, attacking. He was ready to kill Xanatos here. Not from anger, from the certainty that this evil had to be stopped. Nothing of the boy he had trained remained, it was his responsibility to stop the man Xanatos had become here and now – before more damage could be perpetuated.

They fought with concentrated ferocity, each blow designed to cause the other to stagger and fall. Balance was tricky on the narrow ledge, wide blows could only come from one side, follow-through was difficult. Still, Qui-Gon adapted his style to fit the area, he used short jabs, sometimes falling on one knee to come at Xanatos from below. He felt the Force swirl around him, strong and sure, aiding his instincts, telling him where Xanatos would move next and how. He blocked each blow and came back stronger. He sensed that Xanatos was on the edge of desperation, though his former apprentice would never let him see it.

"Haven't you forgotten something, Qui-Gon?" Xanatos called to him over the screaming wind. "The last part of that takeover equation. Devastation."  
Qui-Gon slammed a blow toward Xanatos' shoulder, ignoring his taunts.

Xanatos blocked it. "Your precious Temple is doomed!" he shouted. "When that idiot Miro powers up the last link in the system the Temple will implode. Did you really think I'd allow the Jedi to follow me?"

Qui-Gon staggered from an unexpected short strike from Xanatos' left but did not let on his relief. Obi-Wan had been right. Xanatos was planning something else with the system and now they were prepared ,capable of preventing the man's plans from coming to fruition and leaving him no opportunity for escape. Qui-Gon attacked furiously, delivering a wide arm sweep from the left, giving the impression that he was considering Xanatos words and was worried. When the two lightsabers tangled, as their faces were separated by inches, Qui-Gon saw Xanatos' eyes burned with a strange light.

"What you revere can destroy you." his voice was soft, yet Qui-Gon caught every word. "Haven't you learned that yet?"

In that moment Xanatos looked in the direction of the Council room as if he expected something to happen. He would have been right – had things gone according to their original plan, the lights would be coming on about now. However, Miro wouldn't power up anything before he was sure there had been no tempering with all systems.

"No." denial, confusion then realization. "How?"

"No words Xanatos? And here I thought they were your only strong point. Bested by a boy."

Xanatos attacked, composure gone. He attacked in a fury, not caring about strategy or finesse. His footwork growing sloppier, the desperation behind his blows unbalancing him. He searched for a way out.

Xanatos glanced below as an air taxi flew twenty meters below telegraphing his intent laud and clear. Qui-Gon was ready when he took a leap, using the Force he pulled on the body in mid-air. Xanatos jump fell short of the air taxi and he started falling and Qui-Gon caught the light gleaming on a silver streak.

Using his own his liquid cable launcher Qui-Gon followed Xanatos down to the platform only to realize, as his feet hit the ground, he was not needed. A team was already apprehending Xanatos, who didn't put much of a fight after losing his lightsaber during the fall.

Qui-Gon stood there a moment, just breathing.

That had gone well.

The Temple returned to normal faster than anyone thought possible. It had taken Miro and the teams Tahl was overseeing another hour but they had eventually found the Healing Crystals of Fire in the fusion reactor. Had Miro powered up the system they would have served as a massive power source, starting a chain reaction with the burst of energy from the reboot and destroying the Temple.

Xanatos had been incarcerated in one of the seldom used containment cells in the Temple, with a standing guard on the clock.

Obi-Wan had come running as soon as he had taken both Bruck and Bant to the Healing Halls, stopping on his tracks with a surprised expression at seeing Mace Windu leading the team that had captured Xanatos. Then he had smirked, murmuring something under his breath that sounded to Qui-Gon suspiciously like "Tired of seating his ass on a council chair, just couldn't help himself. And he says I'm impulsive."

It hadn't taken much time for Obi-Wan to relate the highlights of his confrontation with Bruck to Qui-Gon, much had been left out that would be talked in session with the council, but what worried Qui-Gon was the boy's reaction to Bruck injuries.

By what Obi-Wan had told him, it would have been hard to avoid such outcome and he kept saying he was alright – some contradictory feeling were expected however he seemed to be taking his action much too hard. It was sad what had happened but the boy was alive, healing and had a chance to make up for his mistakes. Bruck was now under guard, been monitored 24/7, in an isolated room in Healing Halls. He would have to undergo therapy before his fate was decided.

Ali-Alann was also in the care of the healers, due to injuries sustained protecting initiate Muln from a bomb, the initiate himself had escaped with a few bruises and fractured wrist. Both were expected to recover fully.

After much insistence on his part and with the council weight behind him, Qui-Gon had finally been able to drag a reluctant Obi-Wan to the Halls of Healing. He'd kept a sharp eye on the boy since Melida/Daan, worried about his health but at the time he hadn't realize the state the Obi-Wan was in. Padawan Vokara Che had a lot to say concerning his distracted ignorance towards the boy. Had he known, the Halls would have been their first stop when they'd gotten to the temple.

The Council had given all of them a couple of days rest before calling for reports. Systems were up and running, students moved back to their quarters, new supply shipments arrived, and classes resumed.

It would take some time but normalcy was returning to the temple.

A few days after Xanatos capture, twelve masters gathered in the Council Room.

After the many reports being reviewed about the consequences of Xanatos infiltration into the Temple and what was to be done to reinforce the Temple's defenses, after the evaluation of requests sent to Jedi for help in one matter or other and the assignment of teams to help resolve these situations, there was one more point to be discussed before adjourning for the day.

The afternoon was falling to evening, the warm light of sun being replaced by the cold artificial lights of a never sleeping planet when the venerable Yaddle broached the subject.

"About young Obi-Wan, a decision to make we have." she was a female of Yoda's species, as generations of Jedi had come to think seeing has they had no other frame of reference. Many had tried over the years, with discreet inquiries, to discover which of the two was older with no clear answer for their efforts, so it remained a mystery, as did the reason behind their strange way of talking. Both master where well respected and sought after for advice.

"Those reports you sent to us were very enlighten Master Yoda" Ki-Adi commented after a pause "Obi-Wan did much good. Despite the disregard he showed with his initial decision, the way he supported the Young's cause for peace and the possibilities he explored for the whole planet... two very different boys, the one who stayed behind and the one who came back."

"Obi-Wan also behaved admirably while helping with the capture of Xanatos." Micah Giett pointed out.

"After being told to not involve himself." Mace intervened "Again this shows his impulsiveness and willingness to go against orders."

"Ah. But Master Windu, he was invited into the investigation by Jinn." Adi Gallia challenged with a smile "And if the preliminary reports are anything to go by if not for his insight Xanatos du'Crion might very well have escaped."

"That might be true, still it does not excuse his previews actions."

"Show us it does, he has changed. As do the reports." Yoda commented

"How so? It was the council's decision that he not be involved in the situation, not Qui-Gon Jinn's."

Yoda knew his young friend wasn't truly against the boy, Mace often had a tendency to play the devil's advocate in those arguments most masters found themselves agreeing to. A very careful man, who believed every angle should be considered – but something had be bothering the master about Obi-Wan since his return to the Temple.

"Yet invite him to help Qui-Gon did. Meet Xanatos before Obi-Wan had."

"The way he has dealt with the uncertainty of his situation has been very mature. He only asked us for information where I would have expected Obi-Wan to try and justify his decision." Adi spoke again "It hasn't happened. When I talked to him in the Healing Halls, as he waited from news from initiate Bant and Muln, he did not appear to expect much. He is not even concentrating on a possible expulsion from the Order. When I left, he was going to help with relocation of the younger children back to the crèche."

"Those are not the actions of an immature boy. Not of the boy who stayed behind thinking he knew better. Is that what you are saying Master Gallia?" Mace expression turned pensive

"I believe he learned much in his time on Melida/Daan, it might have been an impulsive choice, but he grew there. He experienced something our youngest padawans won't for years" Micah said softly "He made himself responsible for others' lives, he knows loss and loneliness, he learned a reality of the world away from these walls and the protection of his master."

Mace looked around.

"I also do not believe expulsion is the correct path, I talk of caution."

"A probation period, you speak of?" suggested Yaddle

"Yes, with regular meetings with one of us."

"And take in consideration the scars the experience left him" Giett added "Grief I sensed in him, he might need counseling."

"I agree" Even Piell spoke up on the situation for the first time "Changed much the boy has. How much and where these changes might lead... We should keep an eye on him."

It was in fact something that had weighted heavily on everyone's mind since the boy's return and that shared vision. Many had sought Yoda out to talk about the meaning of it. All had agreed that to wait was the best option, for now their perception remained clouded.

"Then the decision is unanimous?" Ki-Adi asked.

After the meeting, Mace started his way for his quarters deep in thought. He knew the decision to keep Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Order was right. A year before he had not been so sure, not when Yoda had insisted on giving the boy another chance to prove himself in the initiate trials, not when Obi-Wan had returned by Qui-Gon's side. He had seen only the anger in the boy.

But as usually Yoda had been right to push Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan towards each other, he had seen a future where those two could do great together, he had seen the possibilities that only later Mace read on the boy as he matured through missions, by his master's side. Even with this situation now separating them, it was only temporary. Master and Padawan would find a way again, he was certain of that.

What troubled Mace had to do with an uncommon aspect of the Force and the insight it gave him.

Mace was born with the natural ability to see shatterpoints, pressure points and fault lines in the fabric of reality that connect to things and beings alike - a perception, a feel of how what one looks upon fits into the Force, and how the Force binds it to itself and to everything else. Where to others it takes years of study to sense such connections and only with difficulty. The Force shows Mace strengths and weaknesses, hidden flaws and unexpected uses. It shows vectors of stress that squeeze or stretch, torque or shear; it shows how the patterns of these vectors intersect to form the matrix of reality.

And yet it had taken Mace long to notice the shatterpoint forming in and around Obi-Wan.

It was subtle, just a shadow of what it would one day be, but the roots where there. Everyday growing stronger, far in the future a shatterpoint of such magnitude as he had never seen would finally reach its apex, Obi-Wan right at its center and Mace worried for what it meant. He could not yet see it clearly so he had let it out of his mind until the time came when he might do something.

He would have gone years, Mace was certain, rarely thinking and worrying about what those roots reflected... he would have gone years if not for that single moment when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the Jedi Council Room and a single vision had come to all Jedi in it.

And when he'd looked upon the boy the Force centered on, he had seen that same shatter point fully formed and broken. He had looked at Obi-Wan and for a moment had seen a broken body held together by a thread and a shattered psyche scarred beyond anything he thought possible. The next moment, Obi-Wan had looked at him and that clear picture was gone, yet an after image of damage remained, like a broken mirror superimposed every time he looked at Obi-Wan.

"Master Windu" Yoda's voice broke into his thoughts "A minute if you would."

They were in front of the old master's rooms. Mace must have been far too preoccupied with his thoughts if hadn't noticed where the old master was leading him but it was right where he needed to be, to talk through his worries.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Qui-Gon stood before the Jedi Council with Obi-Wan by his side, they had just finished their debriefing on the episode with Xanatos. A decision was made, based on Tahl's findings on Telos and the Offworld Corporation that a team would be sent to investigate the planet. Qui-Gon was tempted to volunteer but realized his obsession with his former apprentice must come to an end. He would leave any further investigations to whomever the council decided was best. He was finally ready to move on.

The night before Obi-Wan had come to Qui-Gon and they had talked about the boy's future. Obi-Wan had apologized about the way things had gone down between them and asked for another chance. Qui-Gon had been honest with him – he had expressed the thoughts and doubts he'd previously discussed with Tahl and once more was surprised at Obi-Wan's response.

"Tomorrow I will ask the Council for a probation period, Master Jinn. I ask you the same. I know I made mistake and would like the opportunity to prove to you how I've changed and try and rebuild our bond."

He had left then, the calm facade betrayed by the tension in his body. Qui-Gon had wanted to go to him then but Obi-Wan's words had been wise. They needed time and there was hope.

Now Qui-Gon stood by his side, ready to defend the boy's case if needed. Obi-Wan had just finished with his request and Qui-Gon could see approval in some of the masters faces.

"I have one question for you, Obi-Wan. It won't change our decision" Mace guaranteed "but I think it relevant."

Obi-Wan faced the master with a confused look.

"Master Yoda shared with us the reports you sent from Melida/Daan."

Obi-Wan expression did not change but Qui-Gon caught his intent look in the Grand-master's direction. He knew the boy had asked that the reports go no further than the old master, why the masters could not understand.

"What would you like to know, master?"

"In one of the first reports you talk of the formation of the Young's government. You were invited to join, is that correct?"

"I was, I chose not to."

"And why is that?" Mace immediately asked.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to replay then hesitated with a frown. Qui-Gon could almost hear his voice saying something like "It did not feel right", but again the boy would have to elaborate on that. Jedi were raised to trust their feelings and instincts but these did not justify every action.

"I was given to the Order at a young age, Master Windu" the boy started with a smile "I was raised by you, taught by you, even when away from the Order those lessons stayed with me. The Jedi are protectors: of law, of ideals, of peace, of people. We stand as shield from outside threats as much from inner demons and yet we cannot fight other people's fights, we cannot walk their paths... we cannot live their lives. We must not. We are guides, yes? We show them possibilities and let them decide." Obi-Wan took a breath, looking around "No matter if I fought alongside the Young I was not one of them. To have accepted a place that gave me right of vote and a right to refuse their chosen path... it would mean choosing for them, refusing them the right to grow by themselves and would eventually create contention. I was also, not intending to stay. So I thought best to simply advise and do my best to help further peace."

They waited a beat wondering if more was forth coming.

"A good orator you have become, young Obi-Wan" Yoda spoke up, causing the boy to blush Qui-Gon contained a smile "Passionate in your speech, hmm" whether the master disapproved of such was difficult to discern, it was most likely a simple observation. "The probation period, granted it is. Have regular meetings with one of the council, you will."

The warmth of the rising sun caressed his skin, the sound of his steps in pace with beating of his heart, his breath visible in the cool of the morning air. He stepped up his rhythm feeling his muscle start to burn and the sweat start to plaster his clothes to his body.

Obi-Wan had been running the track of one of the outdoor gardens of the Temple for an hour. His body was limber, moving fluidly, finally in sync with his mind. In a bit he would have to stop. There was a time he could run half a day before feeling the strain without any help from the Force. It was his intention to reach again this level of stamina. So he had been keeping to this schedule for the last week.

One week since the council acceded to his request. Tomorrow he would have the first meeting with one of the masters. He did not know what to expect and was uncertain of his feelings on the subject.

It was being harder to adjust than what he had hoped for - Obi-Wan felt out of step with reality. It was like waking up on Melida/Daan all over again.

His body still felt stretched to far, his muscles heavy under too much strain. Not his own, just wrong. His reflexes were both slower and faster, his steps shorter. He kept stumbling on his own feet. His connection with the Force remained somewhat unstable. He'd noticed this as soon as he had woken on Melida/Daan. It was as if the connection had stretched too thin and frayed around the edges. To make matters worse his fourteen year old body was not capable of containing such deep bond as he'd developed over the years through his knighting and mastery, over his time on Tatoiine.

Long hours of meditation had helped repair the connection and prepare the body. Fiscally speaking, even with the strain Obi-Wan kept fit for his age. But as he was still growing much energy was expended daily, all processes related to teenage years disrupted the connection he was healing slowly. And it seemed the nightmares that had plagued his sleep on his exile followed him into the past. They helped not at all.

His nightmares were but dreams that showed him the challenges he still had to overcome in himself. They held no power he did not give them, understanding their root was easy. Fear for those he loved, anger at those who hurt him and his friends, despair at failing. He could only live on, trying to be true to his beliefs and respect those of his loved ones; forgiving those who wronged him and moving on, not for them, but for himself; accepting that the world did not revolve around him and not only his actions and intentions shaped reality.

He must stop looking back to a future already changed and looking forward to a past with so many open possibilities. Obi-Wan just kept running, emptying his mind, seeking peace.


	12. Story Alert

Hello to everyone who has read my story.

First: Thank you for taking the time to give it a go and I really appreciate your reviews.

Second: This is not a chapter... and obviously you are more than intellegent enough to realise that all by your lonesome selves.

I'm just dropping by to announce that I'm putting up a WIP story (kind of Slice of Life) in this universe and if you like that type of thing you can check it out. The chapters will be short and I might also include links to amvs of my making and that go along with the chapters.

The title: Moments

Hope some of you will enjoy it.


End file.
